Princess of Azgeda
by staraky
Summary: AU.Olvidad todo lo que sabéis hasta ahora. Contemplemos el épico duelo entre el deber y el corazón. Azgeda contra Trikru. Azul contra Verde. ¿Saldrá vencedor el corazón? O por el contrario ¿el deber adquirido con sus pueblos será en que saldrá victorioso? Seamos testigos directos del encuentro de dos grandes mujeres, Lexa vs Clarke
1. Chapter 1

**El otro día se me ocurrió una auténtica locura. Se la comenté a dos amigas, que están igual de locas que yo y me animaron. Así que aquí os traigo este primer capítulo. Tal vez os sorprenda. Pero si me dais la oportunidad intentaré no decepcionaros. Lexa4everHeda. LExa siempre será la comandante y Clexa será siempre amor.**

* * *

El enfrentamiento entre Trikru y Azgeda duraba ya demasiado tiempo. Ambos clanes habían surgido al amparo del holocausto nuclear acaecido tantos años atrás. Desde casi el inicio de la nueva era, ambos habían sido los clanes más poderos. Las guerras entre ambos casi habían comenzado en la época del primer Commander.

Las gentes de Azgeda eran igual de heladoras que el clima en el que debían vivir. Las mayor parte del año sus territorios quedaban sepultados bajo ingentes capas de nieve. Por esa misma causa siempre estaban intentando la conquista de nuevas tierras. Incluso internándose en los grandes territorios aun sin explorar.

El punto álgido del enfrentamiento había llegado con la ascensión de la nueva Heda. La Reina Nia de Azgeda consideraba que nuevamente el pueblo Trikru saldría beneficiado con el encumbramiento de Heda.

Heda se esperaba el enfrentamiento desde casi el mismo día de su entronización pero la forma que Azgeda tuvo de golpearla nunca la esperó. Aun resuenan en los pasillos de la Torre, los gritos y llantos de Heda al descubrir en su cama la cabeza de su amada.

Nia esperó la devolución del golpe a fin de cuentas Jus drein, jus daun había sido siempre la forma de actuar de los Grounders. Pero en lugar de eso, lo que se recibió en Azgeda fue la invitación a formar parte de la gran Kongeda.

-Será mejor que te prepares para asistir a ese conclave.

-La invitación ha sido hecha a tu nombre por ser tú la líder de nuestra gran nación.

-Roan, no seas estúpido. Yo no asistiré no caeré en una trampa tan burda. Si quiere algo de mi será Lexa la que tenga que venir a buscarme. Pero hasta que ese día llegue, tú como mi hijo y Príncipe de Azgeda jurarás lealtad a la nueva Heda. Ya decidiremos el mejor momento para terminar con ella- Roan asentía y se inclinaba ante su Reina y madre. Y salía del salón del trono sin darle la espalda ya que de hacerlo sería condenado a cien latigazos.

-Creo que te equivocas – Nia giraba la cabeza para buscar entre las sombras a la persona de la que provenía la voz- No creo que sea Roan nuestro mejor Ambassador.

-¿Qué propones?

-Mi Reina deja que sea yo quien vaya- Nia rompió en carcajadas, la proposición le pilló por sorpresa.

-¡Nunca! Tienes demasiado valor, como para enviarte a la casa de mi enemiga – Pocas veces la Reina de Hielo mostraba un lado dónde se viese un poco de dulzura, pero en ese momento alargó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de quién le estaba hablando.

Pocas horas después Roan de Azgeda junto a cincuenta de sus mejores hombres partía en dirección a Polis.

En la amada capital de los Trikrus se afanaban en tener todo listo. La población estaba expectante ante la posibilidad de terminar de una vez por todas con las grandes guerras entre clanes.

Indra, jefa de TonDc lleva ya días instalada en la capital. Junto a ella habían llegado Anya de quien la nueva Heda había sido segunda, Octavia actual segunda de la jefa y Lincoln hijo de Indra.

-Deberías hablar con Heda. No sólo invita a Azgeda sino también a Skaikru. Nuestros dos mayores enemigos- Octavia y Lincoln se miraban, ambos eran conocedores del poco afecto que su jefa tenía al pueblo del cielo.

-Precisamente por eso mismo, deben estar en la Kongeda. Sin ellos ¿qué efecto tendría? – Indra miraba con dureza a Anya- Pero si tú me lo pides yo te obedezco- Anya había veces que olvidaba que Indra era su líder y sus órdenes nunca debían ser puestas en entredicho.

Durante algunos minutos Anya recorrió la Torre, hasta que por fin localizó a Lexa en la gran azotea. Junto a Heda se encontraba Luna, líder de los FlouKru. Lexa y Luna se conocían desde mucho tiempo atrás. Luna era la hermana mayor de Costia, por ello el trato entre ambas era casi filial.

-Heda – Lexa giró la cabeza al escuchar cómo era llamada.

-Anya, hermana- Unieron sus brazos en señal de saludo.

-Siento interrumpir- Luna se dispuso a dejar a ambas mujeres a solas- Luna, tal vez sea mejor que te quedes – Lexa asintió tras pensarlo brevemente y sólo entonces Luna aceptó quedarse- Indra me manda.

-Continúa insistiendo ¿no? – Anya asintió. Heda conocía bien el rechazo que Indra sentía hacia los SkaiKru y hacia Azgeda. Había estado intentando convencer a Lexa durante semanas del error que era traer a ambos a la Kongeda- No será solo ella la que se oponga, estoy convencida de que el resto de clanes tampoco verá con buenos ojos la invitación hecha al pueblo del cielo. Pero una paz sin ellos no sería una paz real, del mismo modo que tampoco serviría de nada sin la presencia de Azgeda.

-Lexa ¿crees que la Reina Nia vendrá? – La dulce voz de Luna sonó en aquella azotea. Lexa negó – Entonces mandará a Roan. Luna aún recordaba la época en la que ella y el príncipe de Azgeda habían sido amigos. Un tiempo en el que ella había creído que aún existía esperanza para un futuro en paz con la Nación del Hielo. Pero ese tiempo había pasado. Roan poco a poco fue oscureciendo su corazón.

-Dile a Indra, que no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión. Nuestros pueblos se merecen vivir en paz. Nuestros niños merecen un mañana y si para ello tengo que pactar con el mismo diablo lo haré- Anya asentía- Y ahora es tarde, será mejor que vayamos a descansar.

El pueblo SkaiKru aún deliberaba quién debería ser su enviado a la reunión con los Grounders. Todos tenían en claro que el Canciller electo no debería abandonar Arkadia, ya que no estaban del todo seguros de que la reunión no fuese una trampa.

-Canciller lo mejor sería enviar a Blake – El consejo de los seis, órgano de gobierno de Arkadia llevaba horas reunido para tomar la decisión.

-¿Bellamy? No creo que sea una buena elección- La doctora Griffin, Abby era la que tomaba la palabra- Creo que mandar un soldado sin dotes de negociación no es la mejor opción- El resto del consejo comenzó a murmurar.

-Creo que Abby tiene razón. Blake es un bueno sobre el campo de batalla, pero las veces que ha intentado negociar ha sido un autentico fracaso – El canciller Kane comenzaba a explicar su elección- Dado que el consejo quiere que yo permanezca en Arkadia y que la doctora Abby no puede ausentarse por los heridos del último enfrentamiento con los habitantes de TonDc. Sólo nos queda una opción viable- Todos le miraron. Abby sabía de antemano el nombre que Kane iba a proponer- Raven y Finn son nuestra mejor opción.

-¿Ambos? – El consejo se sorprendió. Todos en Arkadia sabían que pese a tener un Canciller electo el peso de las decisiones y defensa las llevaban ambos jóvenes desde que en el Arka habían decidido mandar a 100 jóvenes de vuelta a la tierra. Ellos junto a Bellamy habían liderado a esos jóvenes y cuando el resto de los ocupantes del Arka llegaron a la tierra continuaron al mando.

El amanecer trajo consigo la llegada de todas las legaciones a Polis. Todos y cada una de ellas fueron instaladas en la Torre. Gustus fue el encargado de una vez reunidos los enviados de los clanes en la antesala del salón del trono, abrir las puertas del mismo para que comenzasen a tomar asiento. Las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y ante los embajadores de los trece pueblos apareció Heda.

Esa primera sesión se alargó hasta alta horas de la madrugada. Todos los pueblos tenían peticiones muy claras. Y cómo Heda había presupuesto, todos se oponían a la inclusión de los SkaiKru en la coalición.

-Queréis paz, pero sin nosotros eso es imposible. SI nos hacéis a un lado y continuáis asediándonos, nosotros continuaremos defendiéndonos. Estáis locos si creéis que nos vamos a dejar aniquilar. No sobrevivimos 97 años en el espacio para morir tan pronto logramos regresar a la Tierra – Todos los presentes escuchaban a Raven del pueblo celeste. Lexa la escuchaba con sumo interés- ¿Queréis la paz? Aceptar nuestras condiciones. No más ataques, no más saqueos. Nunca en mi vida había empuñado un arma, pero tan pronto como puse un pie en este planeta supe que mi vida dependería de olvidar todas las enseñanzas de paz que mis mayores me habían inculcado.

-Si nos dejáis fuera – Era el turno de aquel al que los SkaiKru llamaban Finn. Anya le conocía bien, ya que fue con él con quién había negociado el primer alto el fuego entre ambos pueblos- Vuestra amada tierra se llenará de sangre y os aseguramos que no toda será de nuestro pueblo.

Las discusiones continuaron durante varios días. Lexa estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Ella había expuesto su idea, y todos sin excepción habían terminado aceptando la gran oportunidad que les brindaba la coalición. Sin embargo llegados al punto de los integrantes de ésta no lograban alcanzar el acuerdo.

-Pensé que el problema seriamos nosotros – Lexa alzó la mirada encontrándose con el príncipe de Azgeda frente a ella- Pero veo que el odio que todos nos tenéis no es nada en comparación con el que sentís por el pueblo celeste.

\- Vuestro odio os lo habéis ganado. Durante años habéis querido apropiaros de todas las tierras conocidas. Habéis saqueado nuestras aldeas, violado a nuestras mujeres, robado a nuestros niños – A medida que hablaba Lexa alzaba el tono de su voz. Al final ya casi estaba gritando a su interlocutor- Y pese a todo os hemos dado la bienvenida. Siempre habéis sido de los nuestros, erais vosotros los que os habéis estado excluyendo.

Y finalmente sucedió. Las doce tribus Grounders aceptaron formar una coalición de la que formase parte el pueblo celeste. Los líderes o embajadores de cada pueblo juraron lealtad a Heda postrándose ante ella. Lexa dibujó una pequeña sonrisa cuando llegó el turno de Roan, príncipe de Azgeda. Si bien era cierto que no era la Reina Nia quien se postraba ante ella, sí lo hacía su heredero.

Meses en paz. Eso logró traer la coalición. Lexa decidió que era hora de salir de Polis. Casi no recordaba lo que era estar lejos de la capital, lejos de lo que era su hogar desde hacía ya diez años. Parecía que sus recuerdos fuera de aquel lugar estuviesen encerrados bajo un mar de bruma. Cerrando los ojos y poniendo su mente en blanco casi podía escuchar las voces de sus padres, pero éstas también sonaban cada día más lejanas. Temía que llegase el día que al igual que sus rostros sus voces también desapareciesen de su mente.

No estás concentrada- Esa simple frase la trajo de vuelta. Pero fue demasiado tarde. El barrido que le hizo su rival hizo que diera con sus huesos en el suelo- No merece la pena que sigamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Cuando logró ponerse en pie sintió como el dolor de su tobillo le subía por toda la pierna haciendo que casi le fuera imposible apoyar ese pie. Pero aun así caminó hacia quien la había vencido -Perdón- Decía cuando al fin llegaba hasta dónde la persona descansaba- Sigamos. Los siento Anya. No se volverá a repetir- Era consciente de que por mucho que lo intentase no lograría alargar el entrenamiento.

-¿Dónde estabas Lexa? – La conocía desde el mismo día en el que había llegado a Polis. Desde ese mismo día, el antiguo Heda le había ordenado encargarse del entrenamiento de la niña. Y Anya no se pudo negar. De todas formas, después del primer día no hubiese dejado que se llevasen a su discípula.

-¿Alguna vez piensas en tus padres? – Anya se sorprendió. Desde que Lexa llegó a Polis nunca había evocado recuerdos de sus padres- Olvídalo. He pensado visitar TonDc ¿quieres acompañarme? – Pensó que tal vez un cambio de aires no le vendría mal. Lexa seguía esperando una respuesta con sus manos a la espalda.

-Recuerdo cuando mi nontu me fue arrebatado por los hombres de la montaña – Mientras Anya le relataba los recuerdos de sus padres ambas caminaban alejándose de la zona de entrenamiento de los natblida.

En la capital de Azgeda, Debnam, había llegado el momento para que demostrase que era digna de su titulo. Como todos los jóvenes al alcanzar los dieciocho años debían pasar las pruebas. Y la prueba final consistía en sobrevivir en los bosques al menos durante tres meses. las únicas pertenencias que podía llevar eran su cuchillo, sus ropas pero sin sus pieles un poco de carne seca para la primera noche y una cantimplora.

-Espero que honres tu título y procedencia- Nia le hacía entrega de su propio cuchillo- Con éste fue con el que yo logré cruzar al lado del mundo adulto. Espero que te sirva de la misma forma a ti – Roan contemplaba la imagen con cierta envidia. Cuándo él tuvo que pasar su prueba no recibió el mismo trato por parte de su madre- Roan, acompáñala hasta la frontera con el lago. Que su prueba comience intentando cruzar el gran lago- Roan y la joven se miraron. En el cruce del lago morían cada año muchos de los guerreros de Azgeda.

-Honraré mi título. Te honraré a ti mi Reina- Dijo postrándose ante Nia- Regresaré con mis pinturas de guerra en el rostro.

Desde que Azgeda había instaurado las pruebas para el paso a la edad adulta, nadie había tenido que comenzarlas con la noche ya llegando y en la zona del Gran Lago. En cuclillas en la su orilla intentaba decidir qué pasos debería dar.

Si al amanecer no se había alejado lo suficiente y aún estaba en las proximidades del lugar dónde la habían dejado habría incumplido las normas y los centinelas podrían darle caza.

El frio y la humedad calaban sus huesos. Los primeros copos estaban cayendo. El duro invierno comenzaba a llegar – Será mejor salir de aquí- Comenzó a caminar en dirección sur. En su mente tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer desde ese mismo instante. Lo más importante era llegar lo antes posible a Cotter la aldea de Azgeda más cercana al lago.

En su mente estaba claro que todo valdría si con ello superaba su iniciación. No le supuso ningún problema el robo del caballo que montaba a galope dejando tras de sí aquella aldea. Las pieles que le robó del almacén le ayudarían a pasar el crudo invierno.

-Seguro que Roan no estaría contento si supiese lo que tengo pensado hacer. Pero nadie dice que tenga que sobrevivir en estas tierras – La luz de la luna sería su guía.

Los dos ciclos lunares pasados habían dejado grandes cambios en la joven que había salido de Debnam. Su cuerpo se había vuelto menos frágil y mucho más ágil. Sus movimientos eran casi felinos. Gracias a haber dado caza a una pantera, llevaba unos días en los que estaba relativamente tranquila.

Alguna vez, amparada en la oscuridad de la noche, se había acercado hasta aquella valla. Tras la cual se encontraba el que llamaban pueblo celeste. La primera vez que vio las armas que portaban y como las utilizaban supo que su vida en el bosque habría sido mucho menos difícil si ella tuviese una de esas. Otros días sus pasos se encaminaban hasta TonDc. Tenía que reconocer que la vigilancia de la aldea había crecido sustancialmente desde hacía unos días.

El sonido de unas voces acercándose llegó hasta sus oídos. De forma casi instintiva su puño se cerró sobre la empuñadura de su cuchillo. Sus ojos barrieron el lugar en el que se encontraba tratando de encontrar un lugar en el que esconderse. No quería ser descubierta y tener que dar explicaciones.

La decisión la tomó casi de inmediato, lo único que podía hacer era sumergirse en las aguas del río en la zona de las grades piedras. El frio hacía que le castañeasen los dientes. No era Azgeda, pero el invierno allí también era duro.

-Heda, no podemos dejarlo sin castigo- Intentó prestar atención en el mismo instante en el que escuchó la palabra con la que los Grounders llamaban a su líder.

-Octavia, nos ha costado mucho esta paz para romperla por una provocación tan pequeña. El embajador de Azgeda ya ha dicho que nunca pretendieron invadir nuestras tierras – Azgeda estaba en la zona, aquello le sorprendió porque no había visto a un solo guerrero.

-Lexa, por favor. Es Nia, no hace nada de forma casual- En eso la chica que hablaba tenía razón. Su reina nunca hacía algo sin una intención. Tal vez había decidido que la tregua había terminado. Pensó que iba siendo hora de emprender el camino de regreso a casa. Si la tregua se rompía y había guerra ella quería estar presente.

Ambas mujeres así como Lincoln, Gustus, Quick se giraron hacia el rio al escuchar el desgarrador grito que vino de la zona de la cascada y grandes piedras. En la superficie del agua se podía ver como una joven luchaba contra una de las bestias del agua. La joven con un puñal en la mano intentaba terminar con la vida del animal. Pero éste la sumergía cada pocos segundos. Iba quedando un reguero de sangre.

-¡Heda, no! – Pero el grito llegó tarde. Lexa ya estaba en el rio moviendo el agua para atraer hacia ella el interés de la bestia.

-¡Sacadla! – Ordenó cuando vio cómo el animal soltaba su presa y se dirigía hacia el lugar donde Lexa estaba- ¿Vive? – Preguntó cuando llegó hasta el lugar en el que Lincoln y Gustus habían dejado a la joven- Llevémosla a la aldea. Nyko sabrá qué hacer con ella – Mientras hacían lo que su Heda les había ordenado, ésta no podía dejar de mirar a aquella joven. Y preguntarse quién era, pues a ella le era del todo desconocida.

-Tal vez es SkaiKru – Dijo Octavia al ver como Lexa no dejaba de mirar a la joven.

-Sus ropas son Grounders- Heda entró en la tienda de Nyko para cerciorarse que la joven estaba bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos aquellos que habéis decidido darle una oportunidad a esta locura. Prometo que os gustará y que es TOTALMENTE CLEXA pese a lo direfente que es. Nos leemos. Se admiten las críticas, buenas, malas o regulares.**

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos días. En todo ese tiempo Lexa había permanecido cerca de la tienda de Nyko interesándose por el estado de la joven. Había algo en ella que hacía que Heda quisiese conocer quién era.

Aquella tarde, fuera todo estaba en calma. Se aseguró de comunicar a su guardia de que salvo Nyko nadie podía entrar en la tienda. Lexa permanecía sentada en un pequeño taburete, en sus manos tenía un libro. La lectura era uno de los pocos placeres que se permitía. Aun así había gente a su alrededor que les parecía una extravagancia, para toda esa gente su Heda debería pasar el tiempo entrenando o montando guerras y no leyendo y dejando volar su imaginación.

Levantó la vista del libro cuando escuchó un pequeño lamento proveniente de la muchacha. Comprobó como ésta comenzó a moverse nerviosa en la cama. Tras dejar el libro se acercó hasta la cama de la joven.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le tocó la frente dándose cuenta de inmediato de que tenía fiebre. Avisó a los guardias de que trajesen a Nykon- Tranquila, todo irá bien- Su voz sonaba calmada y tremendamente dulce. De repente los ojos de la joven se abrieron y Lexa se quedó hipnotizada por un color azul más intenso que el del cielo- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Silencio es lo que recibió por respuesta- Nyko está ardiendo- Se hizo a un lado cuando el sanador llegó.

Una hora después y pese a todos los intentos del sanador la fiebre no sólo no había descendido sino que había aumentado- No sé que mas hacer Heda. He usado todas mis pociones y la joven no mejora.

-¡Octavia! – Lexa llamó a su soldado saliendo de la tienda- Necesito que vaya hasta Arkadia y traigas a la doctora- Octavia la miró sin comprender el encargo. Rara vez habían recurrido a la sanadora de los Skaikru- La joven empeora y nuestro sanador no sabe qué más hacer.

Lexa caminaba por TonDc mientras esperaba la llegada de la doctora. La intriga de la procedencia de la joven la estaba consumiendo. Había visto su cuerpo cuando Nyko y Octavia la habían desnudado. No había rastro de tatuajes ni cicatrices. Su piel era clara, poco tostada por el sol. Su pelo rubio como el trigo y sus ojos más azules que el cielo que tenía sobre su cabeza.

-Heda, la doctora Griffin ha llegado, viene acompañada de Raven que quiere hablarte – Lexa asintió y acompañó a Octavia hasta la tienda dónde estaba la herida.

-Gracias por venir doctora Griffin – Abby la miró y asintió. No le caía del todo mal, debía de reconocer que Lexa siempre había intentado hacer lo mejor para su pueblo y ahora ellos eran parte de su pueblo.

-La herida no tiene muy buena pinta. Voy a tener que operar, intentaré no tener que amputársela. Trataré que tu soldado pueda seguir sirviéndote- Lexa puso cara de horror cuando escuchó que tal vez habría que amputar la pierna. De inmediato pensó en cómo sería su vida si le faltase una extremidad.

-No es un soldado trikru. Pero aún así, salva su pierna- Todos salvo Nyko salieron siguiendo las indicaciones de Abby- Me ha dicho Octavia que querías hablar conmigo – Raven asintió y buscó con la mirada el lugar adecuado- Vayamos a mi tienda- Caminaron durante unos minutos hasta llegar al lugar que había referido Heda- Tú dirás – Lexa como siempre iba directa al asunto.

-Heda, nos han atacado- Lexa miró a la líder skaikru con sorpresa- Hasta la fecha hemos podido defendernos nosotros mismos. Pero entre mi pueblo hay voces que se preguntan de qué sirve formar parte de tu Kongeda si aún así somos atacados.

-¿Por qué nadie me ha avisado de esos ataques? – Raven agachó la cabeza.

-Tomé la decisión de callar- Lexa la miró con dureza- pensé que los ataques cesarían pero no solo no lo han hecho sino que han ido en aumento.

-Mandaré a mis exploradores a buscar quienes son los que osan atacar a mi gente. Prometí que os protegería como a cualquier otro clan y eso haré- La conversación entre ambas se fue alargando. Raven también se preocupaba por lo que Azgeda estaría tramando al hacer las maniobras tácticas tan cerca de la frontera Trikru.

-¿Crees que ambas cosas podrían estar relacionadas?-Lexa por primera vez pensó en esa posibilidad y la vio del todo plausible.

-Tendría lógica- Octavia llegó en ese momento y les comunicó que la operación había finalizado.

Abby había logrado con su operación salvar la pierna de la joven. Una vez limpiada la herida de toda la infección interna que tenía y tras ponerle un pequeño drenaje, aconsejó a Nyko que continuase con sus tisanas. Los Skaikru habían a prendido a confiar en las infusiones y brebajes del sanador Trikru.

Abby intentó averiguar quién era la joven, pero al parecer nadie en TOnDc sabía la procedencia o joven de la herida -¿Regresarás a Polis pronto? – Lexa caminaba al lado de la doctora, ésta pese a los intentos de la Commander se negó a dormir en TonDc y prefirió regresar a Arkadia. Asegurando que de ser requerida su presencia acudiría de inmediato.

-Aun no. Tengo dos misterios que resolver. El primero es descubrir si como Raven y yo pensamos los ataques que estáis sufriendo provienen o no de Azgeda. Y el segundo es descubrir quién es la joven herida.

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a romper el cielo. Heda llegaba hasta la tienda del sanador para interesarse del estado de la herida. Nyko le informó de que no tenía fiebre y el color comenzaba a volver a sus mejillas.

El sanador tenía que salir a buscar algunas hierbas y Heda aseguró que podía salir sin miedo. Ella se quedaría con la herida hasta que él regresase – Heda, ese no es tu trabajo.

-Soy más fiable comprobando que no le sube la fiebre que buscando yo las plantas – Contestó divertida sorprendiendo al sanador y a sí misma- Ahora mismo hasta que mis exploradores regresen no tengo nada más que hacer- Finalmente Nyko aceptó – Lograré saber quién eres.

-Agua – Lexa se sobresaltó cuando escuchó aquella voz. Había comprobado hacia unos segundos el estado de la joven y estaba profundamente dormida. De inmediato llenó una de las copas que había y la acercó a los labios de la joven.

-Deja que te ayude – Dejó la copa sobre la banqueta que había al lado de la cama. Pasó su brazo izquierdo por detrás de la cabeza de la joven ayudándola de esa forma a incorporarse. Con la otra mano alcanzó la copa- Bebe despacio- La joven tosió – Despacio – repitió Lexa con seriedad. La joven retiró la cabeza cuando ya no quiso más. Lexa retiró su brazo y dejó que la joven apoyase la cabeza en la cama.

-Gracias- La voz grave de la joven llenó la tienda. La muchacha intentó salir de la cama pero de inmediato fue retenida por Lexa.

-Estate quieta. Has estado a punto de perder la vida. Nuestro sanador y la doctora Griffin han trabajado mucho para que estés con vida – La joven la miraba con seriedad e intentaba nuevamente salir de la cama- Te he dicho que te estés quieta- Repitió Lexa esta vez sonando mucho más dura.

-Nadie me dice lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer- De un manotazo separó la mano que Lexa tenía en su hombro. Aquello molestó sobremanera a la comandante.

-Soy Heda, y todo el mundo hace lo que YO ordeno – Lexa observó como la joven ni siquiera se había inmutado al escuchar quién era ella.

-Yo no tengo porque obedecerte- Contestó y esta vez Lexa se retiró y la dejó sentarse en la cama- ¿Dónde está mi ropa? – Lexa tiró encima de la cama la ropa que aún servía de la joven- ¿El resto? ¿Me lo habéis robado? – El verde de los ojos de la comandante se transformó en negro al escuchar la suposición de la joven.

-Tu nombre ¿es? – La joven miró a Heda- Es para decirle a mis guardias que no puedes salir de esta tienda hasta que Heda lo decida.

-¿Me vas a retener? – Lexa asintió- y ¿si te digo mi nombre podré salir? – Lexa negó. La joven tensó la mandíbula al ver la respuesta- ¿Si me disculpo podré salir?

-Nombre – La joven bufó.

-Clarke – Lexa repitió el nombre. Definitivamente no sabía quién era esa joven, un nombre tan poco corriente lo habría recordado. Skaikru no era porque Abby no la había reconocido.

-¿De dónde eres?

-Pido disculpas por insinuar que sois unos ladrones – Clarke intentó ponerse en pie, pero el dolor de la pierna hizo que se sentase nuevamente.

-¿Cuál es tu clan? Trikru no eres, Skaikru tampoco o Abby te habría reconocido- Clarke sabía que estaba en un lio.

-El trato era nombre y disculpa. Ya lo he hecho ahora te toca a ti- Lexa se tensó.

-El trato termina de cambiar. Quiero saber a quién he arrancado de los brazos de la muerte – Con ello se ganó una mirada llena de odio por parte de Clarke- ¡Guardias! Clarke, tiene prohibido salir de este recinto hasta nuevo aviso.

-¡Heda! – Lexa se volvió al escuchar el grito de la joven- No he hecho nada para convertirme en tu prisionera- Lexa se sorprendió al comprobar cómo la joven arrastrando la pierna y con cara de un dolor insufrible.

-Sólo tienes que decirme quien eres y podrás marcharte – Clarke clavó sus ojos en los que la comandante, sabía que de decir quién era ella no saldría nunca de aquella tienda.

-Clarke Kom FlouKru- Lexa supo que la estaba mintiendo. Conocía de sobra los símbolos del clan de Luna y Costia. La pregunta era ¿por qué la joven prefería mentir a decir cuál era su origen?

-Te quedarás aquí hasta que decidas contarme quien eres – Clarke abrió la boca pero Lexa levantó la mano haciéndola callar- Sé que has mentido la pregunta es ¿por qué?


	3. Chapter 3

Tres días después todo continuaba igual. Clarke seguía negándose a decir quién era y de dónde venía. Lexa estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. No sólo por sentir cómo la joven rubia se reía de ella, también influía el hecho que su necesidad de saber hacía que permaneciese aún en TonDc. Sin olvidar que sus exploradores aun no habían dado con los atacantes de Arkadia.

-¡Heda! – Los gritos llegaron al mismo tiempo que los primeros rayos de sol. Lexa salió de su tienda y corrió al lugar del que provenían los gritos. Era la tienda dónde estaba retenida Clarke. Aun no había llegado y a su alrededor se formó un circulo protector.

-¿Qué sucede? – Indra se abrió paso entre los protectores de Heda. Indra dejó hueco para que la comandante viese lo que había sucedido- ¿Quién ha hecho esto? – Ante sus ojos estaban los cuerpos ensangrentados de los vigilantes de Clarke.

-Ha sido la prisionera- Lexa miró a Indra con cara de sorpresa, de inmediato se tensó. Su ira fue creciendo, desde que la joven apareció nunca creyó que fuese un peligro, el descubrir quién era se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Pero ahora ese pasatiempo significaba que dos de sus soldados estaban mal heridos.

-¡Traedla de vuelta! – Al ver la mirada de sus hombres tuvo que añadir algo- ¡Con vida!- En el interior de la tienda Nyko se afanaba en curar las heridas que la joven había infringido a sus guardianes.

Unos minutos después era la propia Heda la que salía a caballo en busca de la fugitiva. Junto a su Heda iban Octavia, Lincoln e Indra. A los tres les preocupaba la seguridad de su comandante. La joven sin peligro, como Lexa la llamaba, había resultado ser casi letal. Había abatido a los dos guardias, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Había logrado robar un caballo de los establos sin que el resto se pusiesen nerviosos. Y había podido salir del poblado burlando la vigilancia que existía. Ahora ya no era sólo Lexa la que se preguntaba quién era aquella joven.

Clarke soltaba su montura tan pronto se vio en la parte más densa del bosque. Lo azuzó en la dirección contraria a la que ella tomaría. Al comenzar a caminar sintió como el dolor le recorría toda la pierna y ascendía por la espalda. Pensó que tal vez había escapado demasiado pronto, pero había empezado a pensar que no sería capaz de negarle a Heda nada. La forma en la que la comandante la había cuidado, cómo le hablaba e incluso la forma que tenía de mirarla lograba que por momentos se sintiese débil.

Lexa detuvo su montura. Había escuchado un relincho no muy lejos. En segundos decidió dirigir su montura hacia la dirección de la que había provenido el sonido. Cuando Indra y el resto quisieron darse cuenta, su Heda no estaba con ellos.

La espesura iba creciendo. Lexa desmontó y ató su caballo a uno de los árboles caídos. Una de sus espadas estaba preparada ya en su mano. Caminaba despacio, tratando de que sus pisadas no emitieran sonidos. Su mirada buscaba algún signo de la presencia de la joven rubia.

De repente el suelo cedió bajo sus pies. Sólo tuvo tiempo de soltar la espada y aferrarse con las manos a algunas raíces, antes de caer al fondo del agujero. El fondo estaba repleto de palos en forma de lanzas. No tenía duda de que terminaba de caer en una trampa.

Se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a aquellas raíces. Intentaba apoyar sus pies en algún saliente de la pared, pero sus éstos resbalaban en la humedad de tierra- ¡Indra! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Detuvo sus pasos. Había escuchado el grito de auxilio de alguien. Sonaba no muy lejano. Su cerebro le pedía que no se parase, que siguiese con su huida, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que abandonar a alguien que necesita ayuda no podía ser del todo correcto.

Desanduvo parte de sus pasos. Encontró un caballo, las riendas estaban atadas a un árbol -¡Octavia!-El grito lo escuchó esta vez más cerca, casi a su lado. Dio unos pocos pasos más y se detuvo bruscamente- ¿Indra?

Se acercó con sumo cuidado hasta el borde de aquel agujero- ¡Lexa! – Ambas se miraron con sorpresa.

-Ayúdame a salir – La comandante tenía sus ojos clavados en los azules de Clarke -¡Klark! – Gritó cuando vio como la joven desaparecía de su vista. No podía creer que pese a todo la rubia decidiese dejar ahí.

Clarke se afanaba en quitar las cinchas a la montura de Lexa, una vez lo logró regresó corriendo al borde del agujero, llevando con ella al caballo - Sujétate a la rienda – Lexa soltó todo el aire que había retenido al darse cuenta de que la joven no la había abandonado -¿Ya te has agarrado? – Lexa contestó que sí. Clarke recogió el resto y se montó en el caballo empezando a hacer que éste muy despacio, caminase hacia atrás- Lexa sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo iba ascendiendo. Por fin sus manos tocaron el borde del agujero y logró salir siendo arrastrada. Una vez el cuerpo estuvo fuera Clarke desmontó y se acercó hasta la comandante - ¿Estás herida? – Le preguntaba al tiempo que tiraba de su brazo para ponerla en pie.

Lexa negaba. Ambas se quedaron mirándose. Cada una perdida en los ojos de su rival y perdida de la misma forma en sus propios pensamientos- Me acompañaras de vuelta a TonDc- Su mano se cerró sobre el mango de su cuchillo. Clarke llevó su vista hasta aquel lugar.

-Lo normal es que me dieses las gracias, termino de salvarte la vida- Lexa apretó la mandíbula- Eso está mejor – Lexa alzó la ceja. Había algo en esa joven que le hacía sentirse rara. Tenía la misma necesidad de atacarla que de dejarla.

-¿Te las doy de la misma forma que se las has dado tú a mi pueblo? – Le preguntaba mientras que sus pasos le llevaban a ponerse frente a Clarke- Porque si la respuesta es afirmativa, debería clavarte el puñal- Clarke intentaba separarse de Lexa. La comandante fijaba su vista en el pequeño hierro que la rubia apretaba contra su pierna- ¿Con eso heriste a mis hombres?

-No les maté – Se defendió la rubia- Y si Nyko hace bien su trabajo no morirán. Las heridas no estaban en zonas mortales – Lexa ya no tenía dudas de que la joven no era quien decía y escondía muchas cosas.

Un terrible gruñido hizo que ambas se mirasen y que Lexa empuñase su espada. Clarke corrió a recoger a espada caída de Heda. Una vez la tuvo en su mano regresó al lado de la comandante – Pauna- Clarke la miró sin entender. Un nuevo gruñido resonó en el bosque, pero esta vez sonó muchísimo más cerca- ¡Corre! – Por alguna extraña razón Clarke hizo lo que Lexa dijo y además corrió tas ella.

-¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó al ver un inmenso animal que corría tras ellas. Clarke detuvo la carrera – Lexa- La comandante se giró y vio como la rubia retiraba una especie de puerta para entrar a dónde aquello llevase- Lexa – Repitió la rubia y la comandante decidió seguirla- Esperemos a que se vaya. Tras volver a colocar la barrera, comenzaron a recorrer la especie de túnel en el que se encontraban. Al final del mismo había otra especie de puerta, la abrieron y salieron nuevamente a la superficie.

-Genial – Dijo con fastidio Lexa- Estamos en su comedero. Un nuevo rugido hizo que ambas comenzasen a ascender por las piedras que había allí. Mirasen dónde mirasen el lugar estaba repleto de restos, de carroña, incluso alguno de los restos parecían humanos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Clarke una vez llegaron al punto más alto. Ambas dieron un salto hacia atrás cuando ante ellas apareció Pauna- Joder, es inmenso- El animal saltó sobre ellas al tiempo que ellas saltaban a un nivel inferior. Ambas rodaron al caer evitando así dañarse- Entremos ahí – Lexa corrió entrando y Clarke la siguió pero en el último instante sintió como algo le agarraba del pie- ¡Sigue! – Lexa sacó su daga y la clavó en la mano del animal logrando que soltase a Clarke. Cuando Pauna lo hizo Lexa tiró de ella.

-¿Estás bien? – La rubia asintió y ambas comenzaron a correr nuevamente. Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en un callejón sin salida – Luchemos por salvar nuestras vidas – Decía blandiendo su espada al frente esperando la llegada del animal.

-No dejémosle entrar – Lexa la miró sin entender. Clarke la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la pared que había a continuación de la puerta. Cuando el Pauna entró Clarke lanzó hacia afuera a Lexa y luego salió ella. Atrancó la puerta con el cerrojo que ésta tenía del lado en el que ellas estaban- ¿Te voy a tener que salvar la vida muchas más veces?

-Creo que hace un segundo salvé yo la tuya – Azul contra verde. Y ambas respiraciones aceleradas. Las miradas de ambas iban de los ojos a los labios.

-Heda ¿estás bien? – Clarke sintió como un puñal le era puesto en su espalda- Al fin la tenemos. Eres escurridiza- Caminaron todos hacia la salida. Una vez ahí, Octavia acercó los caballos.

-Volvamos a TonDc – Era Indra la que hablaba.

-No – Todos miraron a Lexa- Iremos Polis.

-No iré a ningún sitio. No soy vuestra prisionera- Clarke se revelaba a quedar en manos Trikru.

-Está bien- Lexa la miró sonriendo- ¿Quieres ser libre? – La rubia asintió- Solo tienes que decirme quién eres.

-¿Me garantizas que seré libre?- Lexa asentía- No, no puedes hacerlo – Lexa la miraba confundida- ¿Me garantizas que seguiré con vida? – Algo en Lexa le decía que la respuesta que la rubia iba a darle haría que quisiese romper sus promesas, pero aún así respondió de forma afirmativa- Debes recordar que ambas hemos defendido nuestras vidas. Que cuando pude matarte o abandonarte decidí salvarte.

-Tu nombre – Lexa había perdido la paciencia.

-¡Azgeda! – Varios exploradores Trikru llegaban hasta dónde se encontraban Heda, Clarke y sus hombres- Heda, Azgeda ha traspasado nuestras fronteras. Son unos cincuenta hombres a la cabeza va Roan – Todos montaron y en ese instante Clarke comenzó a correr en dirección contraria. Lexa espoleó su caballo y fue tras la rubia. Cuando la alcanzó alargó su brazo y agarró con fuerza el de Clarke y dio un gran tirón haciendo que el cuerpo de la rubia se elevase.

-Tú vendrás conmigo y me dirás quién eres de una vez – Paró el caballo y colocó el cuerpo de Clarke como un fardo sobre sus piernas.

-Te arrepentirás de no dejarme ir- Clarke intentaba levantar la cabeza.

Los hombres de Azgeda según los exploradores iban camino de TonDc. Lexa dio orden de cabalgar hacia el poblado, debían llegar antes que la Nación de Hielo. Polis debería esperar.

Tan pronto llegaron al poblado Clarke fue conducida a la tienda de Indra y ahí fue atada a uno de los postes y en su boca se colocó una mordaza. Varios minutos después Lexa hizo su aparición.

Se acercó hasta ella y le retiró la mordaza- Dime quien eres y te prometo que conservarás la vida – Ambas mantuvieron la mirada fija en la otra.

-No prometas algo que no podrás cumplir – Clarke cerró los ojos. Elevó la cabeza hacia el techo y suspiró.

-Heda, el Príncipe de Roan desea veros – Lexa se giró.

-Indra, dije que no quería ser molestada. Roan tendrá que esperar.

-Roan – El nombre del príncipe salió de boca de Clarke casi como un susurro. Lexa miró con dureza a la rubia – Klark Princess Of Azgeda- Fue lo que dijo la rubia con gran orgullo. Finalmente sabía quién era la joven y sintió como su furia crecía al escucharlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Indra se puso delante de Klark. Heda miraba a su ayudante con verdadero odio. Indra se mantuvo en su sitio, era consciente de que en ese instante la única que estaba pensando era ella.

-Roan te está esperando Heda- Le decía mientras colocaba nuevamente la mordaza a la rubia.

-Que espere. Ahora mismo tengo algo más importante que hacer- El puñal lo tenía en la mano, con el otro brazo alejó a Indra de la prisionera- Klark sintió al ver la furia que Heda tenia reflejada en sus ojos que probablemente no vería un nuevo amanecer.

-Piensa un momento lo que vas a hacer- Lexa giró la cabeza, sus ojos desprendían fuego- Sería una declaración de guerra no solo con Azgeda sino con el resto de los clanes. Te has pasado la vida intentando lograr la paz ¿merece la pena perder todo lo que has logrado?

-Quiero que la encadenéis, mantened la mordaza – Guardó el puñal. Klark no le quitaba la vista de encima. Se tensó cuando sintió la boca de Lexa pegada a su oído- Iré hablar con el príncipe y luego tú y yo tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para que decida qué hacer contigo. Klark tragó en seco, la frialdad que Lexa había usado para hablarle hicieron que su miedo creciese.

Lexa no pudo dirigirse de inmediato a su tienda. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Puede que exteriormente hubiese dado la sensación de dureza pero su interior estaba desgarrado. La chica que le había salvado la vida, por la que llevaba días enteros preocupada. La misma que lograba sacarla de quicio en decimas de segundos era la Princesa de Azgeda.

Se preguntaba cómo nadie le había nunca hablado de la princesa, ¿cómo había sido posible que Nia ocultase que tenía más de un heredero al trono? Roan y Klark ambos herederos del trono de su máxima rival.

Durante algunos minutos estuvo sentada junto a los árboles que rodeaban TonDc, intentando calmar sus nervios y su corazón. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba demostrar que era la Commander de los 12 clanes.

-Tú dirás, Roan de Azgeda el motivo de tu visita- todos los presentes se giraron al escuchar la voz de Heda.

-Heda – Saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Lexa tomó asiento en su trono de campaña- He oído hablar de cierta muchacha – Roan miró a Lexa esperando ver algún tipo de reacción por su parte- Por los caminos se habla de una joven rubia de grandes ojos azules, de la cual no se conoce su origen.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – Preguntó Lexa cortando al príncipe.

-¿Quiero saber si está aquí?

-¿Por qué tanto interés? – Se puso en pie y se acercó hasta Roan.

-Digamos que Nia me ha mandado para que averigüe su paradero – Lexa sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar ese nombre.

-Insisto ¿Por qué ese interés? – Roan sabía que Heda no pararía hasta obtener una respuesta que le satisficiera.

-Hace años Nia logró alzarse con el trono de Azgeda tras derrocar al viejo Rey Jak – Lexa conocía un poco la historia- Jak fue un Rey justo, querido por todo su pueblo. Nia era su, digámoslo de forma suave, querida. Le calentaba la cama ante la imposibilidad de su Reina de concederle un heredero. Nia pensaba que finalmente el Rey expulsaría a su esposa y entonces ella ascendería al trono y yo me convertiría en el heredero. Pero lo que sucedió fue que finamente la Reina quedó embarazada- Lexa supo desde ese instante lo que Roan le terminaría contando.

DIECIOCHO AÑOS ATRÁS

Nia descubrió pronto como todo había cambiado para ella con el anuncio del embarazo de la reina. Nia pasó de favorita a proscrita. Casi en el mismo instante en el que el Jak se enteró de su futura paternidad mandó prender a la que había sido su favorita.

Conocedor del deseo de Nia de adquirir poder, quiso poner su mujer y a su futuro heredero a salvo. Para ello encerró a la favorita en la mazmorra más alejada de la capital que hubo. Eso con el tiempo se vio que fue un gran error.

Nia acrecentaba su odio a medida que las semanas y meses pasaban. Encontró la forma de lograr su libertad. Tan solo tuvo que volver a hacer lo que siempre había hecho, entregar su cuerpo a un hombre. Sexo a cambio de libertad. En eso era una experta.

Todos los hombres que habían pasado por su cama le habían entregado algo a cambio, todos menos el primero. Aquel no le dio nada sólo le arrebató su inocencia. Del padre de Roan logró el poder y la lealtad de una parte del ejercito.  
Cuando regresase a la capital sería la hora de hacer que éste se levantase en armas contra el Rey.

Llegó a Debnam salvaguardada por la luna nueva. La ciudad estaba en fiesta, la heredera del trono había nacido. Por un segundo pensó que de fallar su plan, tal vez Roan se podría convertir en Rey haciendo suya a esa pequeña.

Conocía todas las entradas al edifico real. Los subterráneos eran lo mejor para evitar a la guardia. Por muchas veces que ella le indicó a Jak la falta de seguridad en los mismos, éste nunca le había hecho caso.

-Gracias, viejo rey por ignorar mis consejos- Su mano estaba ya posada en la puerta que daba acceso a la cámara dónde dormía la reina. Caminó acercándose hasta el borde de la cama. Tomó la daga y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca rajó la garganta. Con la otra mano había tapado la boca de la reina así que la muerte de ésta fue totalmente silenciosa. Miró por la habitación esperando encontrar al bebé, pero allí no estaba.

-Ahora lo importante es el viejo- Ya se ocuparía más adelante del bebé. Su prioridad era terminar con la vida del monarca de la nación del hielo.

Decidió arriesgar, y salió al balcón de la habitación de la difunta reina. Pasaría de balcón en balcón hasta llegar al de los aposentos de Jak. Al saltar al tercero pudo ver como su hijo Roan tenía entre sus brazos un bebé. Cuando iba a entrar comprobó cómo junto a los niños se encontraba la que supuso sería la nodriza del bebé, así que decidió continuar su camino.

-Debiste terminar con mi vida – Jak la miraba con total sorpresa. Había saltado sobre él cuando éste había intentado salir a la terraza. Ahora le tenía bajo su cuerpo y su daga estaba clavada en el estomago del rey- Tu mujer también se ha sorprendido – Jak intentó moverse pero con ello lo único que logró fue que la hoja del cuchillo se le clavase más aun- Mi hijo tiene entre sus brazos a tu hija. Será hermoso cuando la desflore y la convierta en su puta. Yu gonplei ste odon – Fue lo último que dijo cuando clavó el puñal hasta la empuñadura.

ACTUALIDAD

Lexa había escuchado el relato. El rechazo que siempre había sentido hacia Nia se había visto aumentado.

-No eres el heredero legítimo, porque Nia ni siquiera es la verdadera reina. No sois nada. Nadie se atrevería a ir en mi contra si terminase con vosotros.

-Puede que al principio no fuésemos nada como bien dices, pero han pasado casi veinte años. Y ahora Nia es la Reina, nadie osa decir lo contrario.

-Pero por temor, no por lealtad. No es lo mismo ser temida que ser querida- Se preguntaba qué hacer ahora, que sabía todo eso, con Klark- Y la ¿princesa?

-Klark. Se convertirá en mi esposa tan pronto regrese a Azgeda- Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Lexa entendía todo. Uniendo a su hijo con la verdadera heredera al trono nadie osaría nunca ir contra Roan.

-Muy conveniente. Así nadie podrá decir nunca que no eres el verdadero rey. Y la princesa ¿sabe lo que les hicisteis a sus padres?

-Yo no le hice nada. La cuidé como si fuese mi hermana- Lexa miró a Roan y descubrió algo de aquello que Luna siempre le había dicho, había aun algo de bondad en él.

-Siento decirte que la joven que buscas se marchó hace dos días- Estaba decidido no entregaría a Klark, le sería mucho más útil si la mantenía a su lado- Si hubiese sabido que la buscabais y sobre todo quien era la hubiese retenido.

Roan miró a Lexa, nada en su lenguaje corporal le hacía pensar que ella le estuviese engañando- Si regresa – Lexa le hizo callar.

-Si la princesa de Azgeda regresa, te la mandaré de regreso a Azgeda con escolta para evitar los peligros.


	5. Chapter 5

Tan pronto vio partir a Roan y los suyos, Leksa ordenó preparar todo para su viaje de vuelta a Polis.

Intentaba asimilar todo lo que Roan le había contado. Tenía una autentica bomba en sus manos. La hora de su venganza había llegado. Al fin la reina Nía pagaría por el asesinato de Costia.

Heda se preguntaba ¿hasta dónde conocería Klark su origen? Mientras caminaba por TonDc se iba cruzando con los habitantes del poblado, los cuales se sorprendían de encontrar a su Heda sin ningún tipo de protección. Muchos de ellos se dirigieron a Indra para comunicar el temor que sentían por la seguridad de su líder.

-Heda – Leksa se paró al escuchar la voz de Indra a su espalda.

-Puedo cuidar de mi misma- Dijo sin tan siquiera mirar a la líder del poblado.

-Eso lo sé. Pero tu pueblo tiene miedo- Ahora sí giró sobre sí misma, colocó sus manos a la espalda esperando la continuación- Nadie duda de tus dotes para defenderte, pero también saben que Azgeda haría cualquier cosa para hacerse con el poder. Y Roan ha estado aquí – Lexa levantó una mano haciendo con ello que Indra guardase silencio.

-Roan no estaba interesado en mí, no esta vez. Mi pueblo debería confiar más en que sé lo que debo o no debo hacer. Y no sólo mi pueblo – Indra agachó la cabeza- Espero que todo esté preparado para nuestra partida.

-Lo está Heda. Solo falta que ordenes qué hacer con la prisionera.

-Irá contigo. La quiero vigilada todo el camino. Mordaza, manos atadas y la cabeza tapada. Cuando lleguemos a Polis quiero que la encierres en una de las mazmorras del foso. Facilítale un cuenco con agua y algo de alimento.

-¿No la vas a mandar a Azgeda? – Lexa ignoró la pregunta y retomó su caminar. Para ella la conversación había terminado.

Todo se realizó como Lexa había ordenado. Al alba se encontraban ya en Polis. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Heda, Indra había dejado en las mazmorras a la princesa. Titus, interrogó a la líder de TonDc, pero ésta sabedora que el guardián de la llama había perdido gran parte de la confianza que en él tenía Lexa, no le había contado nada.

-Exijo una respuesta – Indrá le miró con fiereza al sentir como éste posaba su mano sobre su hombro para así detener su marcha.

-¿Exiges? – Indra desenvainó su espada- Pregúntale a Heda, y ahora si quieres conservar tu mano será mejor que la apartes de mi.

El guardián sabía que nada lograría sacar de la guerrera. Pero de la misma forma también era sabedor que Lexa hacía tiempo que ya no confiaba en él. Debería ser él mismo el que lograse saber todo de aquella joven.

Titus entró en la celda. Se acercó hasta el poste en el que la prisionera estaba encadenada y le quitó la capucha que tapaba su cabeza.

-¿Nombre? – Clarke miraba con los ojos casi cerrados a aquel hombre que tenia frente a ella - ¡Nombre! – Esta vez la gritó y lo hizo tan cerca que Clarke notó la saliva de él sobre su cara. Pero la joven princesa guardó silencio- Hablarás – Siguió con su vista hacia dónde iba el hombre. Intentó soltarse cuando le vio regresar a su lado con un cuchillo en la mano- ¿Quieres descubrir lo que puedo hacer con esto? – Clarke apretó las mandíbulas y cerró los ojos- Dime tu nombre niña.

-No soy nadie – Titus le lanzó una bofetada que hizo que Clarke girase la cara – No soy nadie – Su mente le hacia una pregunta constantemente ¿Leksa la había llevado hasta allí para dejarla en manos de ese psicópata? Pero la Comandante ya sabía su nombre. Mientras ella guardaba silencio Titus continuaba golpeándola. Sintió como su piel se rasgaba. Notaba como sus músculos eran separados. Y no pudo continuar en silencio cuando sintió como la herida comenzaba a arderle. Su grito resonó en todas las mazmorras.

-¡Titus! – Ambos reconocieron esa voz de inmediato. Él se alejó de Clarke y giró aun con el cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano - ¿Qué has hecho? – Lexa desenvainó su espada y la apoyó sobre el pecho de su maestro y consejero- ¿Estás bien? – Su pregunta la dirigió a Clarke al igual que su mirada- ¿Estás bien? – Repitió al ver la sangre manar de la herida- ¡Indra! – De inmediato la líder trikru entró en la sala.

-Heda – Miraba a Titus con sorpresa. Se acercó hasta Clarke y comenzó a soltar las cadenas. Nadie se lo había mandado pero estaba claro que eso era lo que había que hacer. La prisionera estaba herida y era demasiado valiosa.

-Quiero que detengáis a Titus, le encerréis en la mazmorra hasta que Clarke decida que quiere hacer con él – El hombre la miró sin poder creer lo que terminaba de escuchar.

-Heda, sólo quería ayudar – Intentaba acercarse hasta Lexa pero ésta continuaba apuntándole con su espada y no dudó en clavársela un poco en el hombro haciendo que la sangre comenzase a brotar.

-NO necesito tu ayuda. Sé quién es la joven. Has vuelto a extralimitarte y esta vez ha sido la última. Te aseguro que nunca volverás a servirme. Si ella no te condena lo haré yo – Clarke se acercó hasta el hombre.

-Cada gota de mi sangre que has derramado será una gota de la tuya que yo tomaré. Te aseguro que desearás no haberme puesto la mano encima- Con un movimiento felino le quitó el arma a Lexa y blandiendo la espada le seccionó la mano a Titus. Lo que sucedió tomo a todos por sorpresa. Tras cortarle la mano se giró- Creo que es tuya – Le devolvió a Heda su arma.

-Igual deberíamos esposarla nuevamente – Lexa escuchaba lo que Indra decía pero no podía dejar de mirar a Clarke y acto seguido mirar a su asesor tirado en el suelo aullando de dolor y tapándose el brazo al que ahora le faltaba la mano- Heda ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Leksa levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos azules de Clarke, se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de arrebatarle su espada sin tan siquiera tener tiempo de sentir su ausencia en su mano antes de atacar con ella a Titus- Llévala al salón del trono, quiero hablar con ella a solas. Y avisa al sanador para que mire su herida.

-Alexandría no me ¿temes? – Leksa se tensó al escuchar su nombre completo.

-Soy Heda, no temo a nadie ni a nada- Contestó girándose para salir de aquel calabozo- Indra avísame cuando el sanador la haya revisado. Y también que mire a Titus.


	6. Chapter 6

Klarke se preguntaba qué razón había para que Leksa volviese a querer interrogarla. Ya sabía quién era. Tampoco tenía claro qué necesidad había para que la esposasen al palo en el salón del trono, ¿a dónde pensaban que iba a ir? Sabía que no era una simple prisionera, al menos eso creía. De donde ella procedía a los prisioneros no se les mandaba al sanador. Y sus heridas habían sido revisadas por el sanador personal de Leksa. Había algo en la forma de comportarse de la comandante que hacía que se empezase a plantear si todo lo que había escuchado sobre ella sería cierto.

Hasta sus oídos comenzaron a llegar voces. Podía distinguir el tono autoritario de la voz de Leksa, también reconocía la voz de la mujer morena, Indra recordó que la había llamado de esa forma Heda. Pero el resto de voces no las reconocía. Cada vez sonaban más cerca. La puerta del salón se abrió. Y ante ella apareció la comandante junto a Indra y otra mujer que no reconocía.

-Insisto, creo que es un error- Klarke miraba a la mujer que terminaba de decirle a la comandante que estaba equivocada. En Azgeda si alguien osaba ir contra la Reina terminaba costándole su vida la insolencia cometida.

-Luna, no necesito que me digáis cómo debo actuar- Luna, ahora ya sabía quién era la otra mujer- Soy Heda, y sé qué es lo mejor para mi pueblo. Ahora será mejor que partas hacia tus tierras. Tu tiempo en Polis creo que ha llegado a su fin, al menos por el momento- Klarke sonrió. Le gustaba cómo Leksa imponía su opinión sin quitar la vida de las personas que no pensaban como ella. Indra y Luna se miraron sorprendidas por lo dicho por su Heda- ¿Debo repetir la orden?

-Como digas mi Heda. Pero sigo diciendo que es un error que mantengas aquí a la prisionera. Debería ser devuelta a la reina Nia – Ahora Klarke sabía que ella era la razón de la discusión. La pregunta que se hacía era, ¿qué razón podría tener Leksa para no dejarla regresar a su tierra? Debería saber que el retenerla le traería la guerra con Azgeda y nadie vencía a Azgeda en combate.

-Indra, acompaña a Luna hasta las cuadras. Dispón una escolta con tus mejores hombres.

-No necesito tus guerreros, tengo mis propios hombres. Has cambiado demasiado. Ya no reconozco la muchacha que fue casi una hermana- Luna abandonó la estancia con cierta tristeza. Dejaba tras de sí a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Sentía que no podía llegar hasta ella, no como lo hacía en un pasado que cada día que pasaba parecía más y más lejano.

-Indra, déjanos solas- La mujer fue a hablar pero Heda alzó su mano, con ese simple gesto Indra agachó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hasta la gran puerta.

-Si necesitas algo, estaré al otro lado – Leksa hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, gesto afirmativo.

Leksa caminó por el pasillo hasta pararse frente a la prisionera. Verde contra azul. Las dos tenían sus miradas clavadas en la otra. Ninguna pronunciaba sonido alguno. Tan solo se miraban, como si de esa forma pudiesen descubrir todo lo que aun no sabían de la otra persona.

-El viejo Rey Jak – Finalmente fue Heda la que comenzó a hablar, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Klarke quería ver sus expresiones faciales. Leksa sonrió un poco al observar como la joven rubia reaccionaba al escuchar el nombre de su padre- Tu padre- continuó Leksa- Fue un rey justo y querido por su pueblo. Por tu edad, no debes tener más de diecinueve años, poco lo debiste conocer.

-Dieciocho, esa es mi edad- Leksa se sorprendió de que la joven la interrumpiese. Se notaba que en su cuerpo no se albergaba el miedo.

-Dieciocho- Repitió Lexa- lo dicho poco lo debiste conocer. Y a tu madre tampoco, creo que me contaron que ambos murieron la misma noche- Se alejó un poco de la joven, había visto como por primera vez ésta agachaba algo la cabeza. Le dolía escuchar hablar de los que fueron sus padres. Klarke se sorprendió cuando sintió como el grillete de su cuello era soltado- Estarás más cómoda sin él puesto.

-No murieron, fueron asesinados- Lexa se sorprendió de que Clarke lo supiese. Entonces una duda apareció en su mente, si sabía que Nia los había matado porque permanecía a su lado- Uno de vuestros comandantes mandó terminar con sus vidas- Lexa de inmediato volvió a colocarse frente a la joven.

-Falso, eso no es cierto- Clarke la miraba con odio- No fue así como sucedió. Pero en algo sí tienes razón. Tus padres fueron asesinados.

-Claro, tienes que defender a tus predecesores. Pero la verdad es que eran unos simples asesinos. Mi padre se negó a pagar tributos a Polis, y eso significo tanto su muerte como la de mi madre. Si Nia no hubiese arriesgado su vida, ya también estaría muerta- Lexa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. La historia que Nia había contado la dejaba a ella como heroína y a Polis como el enemigo.

-Te han estado engañando todos estos años. No fue Polis quien terminó con tus padres. Fue Nia la que los mató con sus propias manos – Tan pronto como dijo eso, sintió como la saliva de Clarke llegaba a su rostro en forma de escupitajo.

-¡Maldita zorra! Hace años juré que terminaría con vosotros y eso es lo que haré. Polis caerá por el filo de mi espada. He sido entrenada por Azgeda. Un Heda terminó con mi familia y yo terminaré contigo- Pese a saber el poder que ella tenía, pese a conocer su propia fuerza y su propia habilidad en la guerra, Lexa no pudo remediar sentir un escalofrío al escuchar la amenaza que Clarke le terminaba de hacer.

-No miento. Deberías preguntarle a tu futuro esposo – Ahora Clarke la miró totalmente confundida- Vaya, acaso ¿no lo sabes? En cuanto regreses a Azgeda, Roan te desposará- Lexa pudo ver el horror dibujado en el rostro de Clarke- por lo que veo nadie te lo había dicho.

-¡Mientes! Roan es mi hermano- Lexa sintió pena por la joven-¡Es mi hermano! – Repitió.

-Siento decirte que no lo es. Pero lo que sí va a ser es el hombre que te tomará como mujer y por lo que me han contado no lo hace con suavidad- Nada más decir eso, sintió que debía haberse callado- Lo siento, olvida lo que termino de decir. Discúlpame- Sabía que terminaba de hacerle un daño gratuito, y no le hacía sentir orgullosa.

-¡Mientes! – Klarke comenzó a llorar. Lo que Lexa terminaba de contarle no sabía cómo manejarlo.

-No miento, ha sido el propio Roan el que me lo ha contado. Junto con una serie de cosas, a cual más interesante – Lexa tenía que desviar la mirada, por alguna extraña razón no podía ver llorar a Clarke.

-¿Por qué ese odio a Azgeda? El mío hacia vosotros es lógico, asesinasteis a mis padres – Decidió aferrarse a ese odio y de esa forma tratar de alejar el dolor causado por lo que Heda había contado.

-Llegará el día que te descubrirás quienes son los que realmente te traicionaron. Pero si quieres saber el porqué de mi odio te lo contaré. La reina Nia, secuestró, torturó asesinó y decapitó a la mujer que ocupaba mi corazón- Clarke la miró alzando una ceja- Costia, murió a manos de Nia, de ahí mi odio – Klarke se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre.

-Mientes nuevamente. Costia marchó libremente de Azgeda- Ahora fue el turno de Lexa de mirar a la joven con dureza- Nadie la asesinó. Nia me dijo que se había ido. Durante días, ella y yo estuvimos juntas. Costia no estaba en Azgeda en contra de su voluntad.

TRES AÑOS ANTES

-Será un placer dejar tu cabeza en la cama de Lexa – Nia pasaba su cuchillo por la garganta de una joven morena de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos grises-Eso la destrozará y podremos hacernos con el poder.

-Te matará. Lexa lo hará con sus propias manos.

-NO lo creo, de momento tú, su puta estás aquí y ella aún no ha venido. Debo reconocerle el buen gusto. Tienes un cuerpo hermoso – Le arrancaba el vestido, dejando su cuerpo desnudo- Mis guardias se van a divertir mucho contigo antes de matarte, joven Costia- Costia no podía parar de llorar- El amor es debilidad, tu Heda debería saberlo – En ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta- ¡Estoy ocupada! – Nia tapaba la boca de Costia con su mano.

-Mi reina, soy Clarke – esperaba que sabiendo quien era las puertas se abriesen.

-Espera un momento- Arrastraba a Costia hasta el balcón- Si le cuentas algo de lo que sucede, tu querido hermano pequeño estará muerto. Él y todos sus compañeros. Aden es su nombre ¿cierto? – Costia asentía. Aden era su debilidad, y la de Lexa también. Además de ser un natblidia- Estarás ¿callada?- Costia asintió. Nunca había sido muy fuerte. Su amor por su gente era su gran debilidad. Y ese amor le iba a llevar a la muerte- Ya puedes entrar.

-Mi reina, he escuchado que…- Clarke guardó silencio al ver a una joven desconocida en el dormitorio de la Reina.

-Ella es Costia, una invitada. Costia, ella es Klarke Kom Azgeda, princesa. Costia ha venido a vender su mercancía. Es hija de un viejo amigo y por eso ha pasado a saludar- Clarke asintió- ¿Querías algo?

-Puedo esperar – Nia la miró con frialdad- Roan va a salir de exploración y me preguntaba si podría acompañarle.

-Ya sabes la respuesta- Clarke asentía y agachaba la cabeza- Princess, no puedo poneros a ambos en riesgo. Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no enseñas a Costia nuestra capital? – Clarke sintió como en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa y aceptó el encargo.

-Nos vemos mañana a primer hora en la sala del trono – Fue lo único que le dijo a Costia justo antes de salir del dormitorio.

-Te recuerdo que la vida de tu hermano y del resto de natblidias está en tus manos. Tú sabrás lo que debes o no de contarle a esa chica- Costia supo que ni siquiera tenía oportunidad de salvarse. Desde ese instante fue consciente de que su vida estaba a punto de terminar.

ACTUALIDAD

Leksa no podía escuchar nada más. Mucho menos cuando Clarke le contó el último día que había visto a Costia. Clarke había entrado en el cuarto de la joven y la había visto desnuda, con dos hombres acariciándola, besándola, ellos también estaban desnudos. Clarke salió corriendo, la vergüenza hizo que su rostro adquiriese un tono rojizo.

-¡Indra! – La mujer tardó un segundo en entrar cuando escuchó su nombre- Quiero que la llevéis de regreso a las mazmorras- Heda no esperó una respuesta y salió de la sala del trono casi corriendo. Necesitaba alejarse de allí. Necesitaba poder llorar sin que nadie la juzgase. No podía entender cómo Nía había logrado que Costia guardase silencio. Por el camino se encontró con Aden. Y entonces creyó saber cómo Azgeda había logrado el silencio de Costia.

-¿Quieres entrenar un rato conmigo? – Aden sonrió y como respuesta comenzó a caminar al lado de su amada Heda.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke no sentía sus brazos, llevaba demasiado tiempo con ellos estirados y apresadas sus muñecas por los grilletes. Sus gritos, no pidiendo auxilio sino clamando venganza, quedaban silenciados por el grosor de los muros de las mazmorras.

No quería pero no era capaz de lograr mantener las lágrimas encerradas en sus azules ojos. Su cerebro se empeñaba en crearle dudas. Su corazón, fiel a Azgeda, le decía que todo lo dicho por Leksa tan solo podía ser una treta para lograr desquebrajar su lealtad a la Reina Nía.

Del mismo modo que el corazón le gritaba que Lexa tan solo quería confundirla, su cerebro le susurraba que tal vez, debería analizar cada palabra dicha por la Heda de los Trikru. Su mente le traída recuerdos de años atrás. Algunas palabras escuchadas a escondidas en el palacio de Nia. Algunos susurros cuando la princesa paseaba por las calles de la capital. Y sobre todo le traía algunas frases dichas por Costia. La joven le susurraba que su vida carecía de valor, que lo importante era mantener en este mundo a los jóvenes que vivían en la noche.

Ahora parecía que la bruma comenzaba a alejarse de su mente y cada minuto que pasaba le llegaban nuevas imágenes, nuevas frases y con ellas las lágrimas continuaban escapando de sus ojos.

Unía algunas palabras. Recordaba imágenes de Roan peleándose con la reina. Nia gritando que su deber era someter a la joven. Y ahora Clarke se preguntaba si la joven sería ella.

-Creo que deberías pasar a ocupar una habitación- Clarke mantuvo su cabeza agachada, no quería que la persona que estaba frente a ella en aquella mazmorra viese sus lágrimas- A fin de cuentas eres la Princesa de Azgeda.

-Mi sitio es éste – Logró que su voz sonase con fuerza y libre de sentimientos.

-No lo creo. Nunca he creído que los prisioneros deban estar en las mazmorras, si no suponen un grave peligro. Y por lo que me has demostrado desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, no eres un peligro – Klark levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de Leksa- Puede que me odies, tal vez quieras terminar con mi vida pero tienes honor y no lo harías usando ventajas, si algo he logrado descubrir de ti es que buscas justicia en tus actos. Podrías haberme dejado morir en aquel bosque, pero allí no había honor. ¿Me equivoco? – Liberaba las manos de la joven princesa de los grilletes- Me arriesgaré – Le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia la puerta- Si me sigues, te enseñaré tu habitación y eso sí, siento decirte que no me fio tanto, tu puerta tendrá vigilancia durante todo el día al igual que cuando salgas de tus aposentos los guardias te acompañarán.

-Tu confianza es pequeña – Clarke seguía a Heda mientras se frotaba las doloridas muñecas.

-Si hubieses querido matarme sin honor, jugando con ventaja podrías haberlo hecho incluso hace unas horas cuando le seccionaste la mano a Titus – Lexa se giró y miró directamente a los ojos de la joven- Has llorado – La joven rubia ignoró ese comentario y abandonó la mazmorra- Eres un líder, o al menos eso dice tu nacimiento, no debes ser débil, el llanto es debilidad no debes dejar que nadie descubra que eres una persona débil.

-No soy débil – Sus pasos le llevaron hasta posicionarse frente a Lexa. Heda podía sentir sobre su cara la respiración de la princesa- No soy débil. Cuando mi espada separe tu cabeza del resto de tu cuerpo todo el mundo comprobará mi inmenso poder- Leksa intentó que no se notase el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar lo dicho por la joven princesa de Azgeda.

Los guardias llevaron a Clarke hasta el que sería su cuarto. Siguiendo las órdenes de Heda, el dormitorio de la princesa estaba justo una planta por debajo del de la propia Heda. Indra esperaba la llegada de su comandante en la sala del trono.

-Heda – Leksa miró a su fiel soldado- El sanador no ha podido salvar la vida de Titus – Heda se dejó caer sobre su trono- ¿Cuándo castigaremos a la prisionera?

-Estoy cansada- Indra la miró sin comprender- No habrá castigo – La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de la jefa de TonDc- Ella sólo hizo justicia. Titus decidió torturarla, sin ninguna necesidad y sin seguir ninguna orden mía.

-Pero…

-¿Nunca has pensado que las cosas deberían hacerse de otra forma?

-No logro entender lo que quieres decir – Lexa se ponía en pie y salía a la terraza siendo seguida por Indra- Heda…

-Da lo mismo, será mejor que vayamos a descansar ha sido un día muy largo. Azgeda no tardará en volver a Polis. Deberías mandar algunos hombres hasta Arkadia, quiero saber si siguen recibiendo ataques- Indra asintió- Mañana quiero reunirme con los líderes de los pueblos cercanos a Polis.

Leksa supo que su cuerpo no se relajaría sino tomaba un baño. Ordenó a todos sus guardias que nadie entrase en su cuarto. Necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba poder sacar todo el dolor que Clarke le había traído. Por primera vez en tres años, se permitió que una lágrima se escapase de la cárcel que eran sus ojos, lo hizo en la intimidad de su bañera, nadie podía presenciar la debilidad de la Comandante.

Mientras se sumergía en el agua de su bañera, aceptaba que había algo en la joven princesa que hacía que sintiese la necesidad de mantenerse cerca. Sentía que la joven rubia tenía algo que la hacía diferente a todas las personas que a lo largo de los años la habían rodeado. Algo que hacía que necesitara conocer más cosas de ella. Algo que pese a las continuas amenazas que la joven le había hecho, hacía que sintiese que debía protegerla. Ese algo era el que había hecho que la princesa continuase en Polis en lugar de haber sido entregada a Azgeda. Además sentía que si la entregaba su vida correría un grave peligro y no sabía la razón pero imaginarse a la princesa en peligro hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido de lo normal.

Tras varios minutos sumergida en las aguas, sentía como sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse, los parpados comenzaron a pesarle haciendo que cada vez le costase más mantener los ojos abiertos. Supo que había llegado la hora de salir de la bañera, envolverse en su bata de seda negra y tras tumbarse en su cama entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Una planta más abajo Clarke estaba tumbada en su cama, por más que intentaba que sus ojos se cerrasen éstos parecían cobrar vida propia e ignoraban la orden de cerrar párpados.

-Azgeda-Dijo en un susurro- Klark Princess of Azgeda. Hija de Rey Jak. Enemiga de Leksa Kom Trikru, Heda de los doce clanes - ¿Enemiga? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Por lo que había entendido, Leksa siempre había buscado la paz. Fue idea de ella la creación de la Coalición. Si quisiese haber terminado con Azgeda ¿Por qué la invitó a formar parte de dicha alianza? Mientras pensaba en todo eso se fue quedando por fin dormida- Leksa- fue la última palabra que salió de su boca antes de que el sueño la venciese definitivamente.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexa recorría su dormitorio, caminaba de lado a lado, habían pasado horas desde que anocheció pero ella continuaba despierta. Finalmente se dio por vencida, se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió, de inmediato los guardias se cuadraron y la miraron con sorpresa. -Podéis ir a dormir, no quiero vigilancia esta noche- Los guardias ni se movieron. Heda nunca les mandaba a dormir- No me hagáis repetir la orden- Ambos asintieron. Cuando desaparecieron, Lexa salió de su cuarto y caminó hasta las escaleras, bajó hasta el piso inferior. Lexa maldijo su indumentaria. Ante la puerta a la que terminaba de llegar estaban los guardias que ella misma había ordenado que vigilasen a la persona que estaba dentro- Heda- Fue el saludo de ambos- La prisionera continua en el interior- Lexa asintió y abrió la puerta. -Buenas noches- Ni siquiera había dado dos pasos cuando Clarke la miró con sorpresa. -¿Entras en los dormitorios de todas tus prisioneras sin tan siquiera llamar a la puerta? – La pregunta hizo que Lexa se tensase. Es cierto que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en si debía bajar, lo único que sabía es que lo necesitaba y sin pensar en nada abrió. -Tienes razón, debía llamar antes de entrar. Pero ahora ya estoy dentro y sería absurdo salir, llamar y esperar a que me dejases entrar- Fue la respuesta que dio al tiempo que alzaba una de las cejas y colocaba sus manos a la espalda. -Pues aunque resulte absurdo, creo que es lo que deberías hacer. Sobre todo porque nada te asegura que la puerta te fuese abierta- Clarke imitaba la postura de la comandante.

-De verdad ¿serías capaz de prohibir la entrada a tu aposento a tu Heda? – Mientras le preguntaba caminaba hasta posicionarse a pocos centímetros de Clarke. La joven Azgeda casi podía sentir sobre ella el aliento de Lexa.

-Claro, como bien dices son mis aposentos – Pudo al fin contestar. Ambas dirigieron sus miradas hasta los labios de la otra. Caminando despacio Lexa comenzó a ir hasta la cama. Destapó uno de los lados y tendió la mano hacia Clarke, la joven rubia no podía evitar ir tras la comandante. Y esta vez no pudieron controlarse y comenzaron a besarse. Lexa iba recostando en la cama a Clarke mientras ambas eran incapaces de romper el beso.

Lexa quedaba sobre ella y ambas volvían al ritmo frenético de un beso, que en esas circunstancias no hacía otra cosa que excitarlas más. Clarke la miró unos segundos a los ojos, Lexa acarició con dulzura el rostro de la joven princesa y sonrió intentando con eso insuflar tranquilidad a ésta. Clarke alargó su mano y con sus dedos comenzó a investigar la piel de Lexa. La respiración de Clarke era contenida mientras se mordía el labio inferior haciendo que Lexa se lanzase a su pecho deseosa de probarla entera.

Sin pensarlo, Lexa llevó su mano hasta el interior de la camiseta que cubría el cuerpo de la joven princesa, acariciando su abdomen en dirección ascendente sin llegar a rozar su pecho. Acariciando con sus uñas la piel bajo su mano, consiguiendo así pese a la inexperiencia Clarke mordiese su labio arrancándole un gemido que no hizo otra cosa que excitarla aun mas. Despacio, fue quitando la camiseta que aun cubría el cuerpo teniendo entonces lo que quería de ella con mayor facilidad. Mientras con una mano aprisionaba uno de sus pechos, con sus labios se apoderaba del otro, jugando con su pezón que comenzaba a endurecerse al máximo presa de sus caricias. Tras saciarse de aquel lugar siguió con una línea de besos hacia su ombligo, sus manos cogían el borde del pantalón tirando de él hacia abajo junto a su ropa interior, prendas que tardaron escasos segundos en desaparecer por completo. Así, mirándola en su desnudez, comenzó a desvestirse sin apartar sus ojos de ella mientras veía su mirada fija en su cuerpo.

Mientras bajaba por su cuerpo no cesaba en los movimientos de su mano que marcaban el camino hacia donde ella pretendía ir.

Con sus manos la hizo flexionar las piernas, y Clarke imaginándose lo que segundos más tarde ocurriría mandó su vista directamente sus ojos, viendo como lentamente se iba acomodando entre sus piernas sin dejar de mirarla. Con un simple roce de su lengua para un primer saludo la hizo encorvarse y cerrar sus puños en aquella cama.

Mientras se adentraba en aquel lugar la escuchaba repetir su nombre y hacia que no quisiera salir de allí. La sentía suya y eso le gustaba. De nuevo sobre ella volvía a besarla necesitando de ella después de eso tiempo sin sus labios. En un giro inesperado, Clarke se colocó encima esa vez. Pero con su cuerpo prácticamente despegado del suyo, acariciaba con su mano cada curva del cuerpo de la comandante, acariciando el interior de sus muslos logrando sacar un gemido a Lexa, haciendo con ello que Clarke se sintiese poderosa pese a su inexperiencia.

Leksa no estaba dispuesta a no ser ella la que llevase el control, giró sobre sí misma volviendo a quedar de esa forma ella sobre la rubia. Sin hacerse esperar más tiempo, llevó su mano hasta su centro, sentía su humedad, deslizando sus dedos por ella la estimulaba más de lo que aun estaba. Introdujo con facilidad sus dedos en ella, lanzándose a sus labios, ahogando aquella voz, sintiendo aquel grito en su cuerpo.

Se colocó nuevamente sobre ella y con su mano colocó cada una de sus piernas en su cintura, haciendo que sus sexos se unieran inevitablemente en suspiro mutuo.

Clarke apretaba las mandíbulas conteniendo un oxigeno necesario para respirar, pero Lexa se movía sobre ella y abriendo los ojos la veía disfrutar de aquel momento. Colocó ambas manos sobre sus glúteos, haciendo unir más sus cuerpos. Aquel movimiento cada vez era más centrado, más doloroso, y Clarke creía no poder aguantar mucho más, y menos cuando Lexa hundía el rostro en su cuello, se abrazó a ella y notando aquel último empujón, dejó su aire salir formando su nombre. Haciendo que el mundo, el aquel segundo, fuese solo de ellas.

Leksa se despertó de repente, alargando la mano hacia el otro lado de su cama, encontrándolo tan frio como el resto de las noches. No pudo evitar lanzar un grito de frustración, nada más salir éste de su boca la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y sus guardias entraron con las espadas en la mano. Estaban para proteger a su Heda y si esta gritaba ellos suponían que estaba en peligro.

-Estoy bien, no hay peligro- Los guardias revisaban con su mirada el dormitorio, estaba claro que no había nadie. Asintieron y salieron cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Lexa salió de la cama se dirigió a su aseo necesitaba refrescarse, sobretodo porque el sueño que terminaba de tener había logrado llevarla casi hasta el orgasmo-¿Qué me está pasando? – Se preguntó mientras se refrescaba con el agua de la palangana. Sobre su negro camisón decidió ponerse una bata del mismo color. Necesitaba salir del cuarto, pero teniendo a los guardias en la puerta no era del todo correcto salir en ropa de cama- Necesito caminar un poco, no hace falta que vengáis con migo- Les dijo a sus vigilantes tan pronto traspasó la puerta, éstos tan solo asintieron.

Heda abrió las puertas del salón del trono, sintió nada más poner un pie en esa estancia su presencia. Leksa caminó hasta el balcón y allí la encontró. Ambas se miraron, las respiraciones de las dos jóvenes se volvieron demasiado aceleradas y ambas dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de la otra.

-Deberías estar descansando – Clarke asintió al escuchar la frase de Lexa.

-Debería, pero estoy aquí. De todas formas, tú también deberías estar el tu cuarto durmiendo- Lexa asintió de la misma forma que lo había hecho Clarke- Creo que voy a regresar a mi cuarto- La joven rubia se alejó de la comandante y salió del salón del trono.

Lexa se quedó aun un rato en aquel balcón, preguntándose que le pasaba con aquella joven.

Había dormido un par de horas, pero Clarke volvía a despertarse, se giró y se imaginó a Lexa tendida bocabajo con todo su cuerpo relajado a su lado en aquella cama, tal y como lo terminaba de soñar. Se levantó enfada por lo que terminaba de soñar, no entendía que le pasaba con Leksa, siempre le habían enseñado que su deber era odiar a Heda, sin embargo sentía que no podía hacerlo, no mientras Lexa fuese la Heda. Fue hasta la mesa y tomó un trozo de papel y un carboncillo, y comenzó a dibujar el rostro de Lexa bañado por la luz de la luna y apoyada en la almohada de su cama, la dibujaba tal como la recordaba de su sueño.

Sin que la otra lo supiera, ambas aquella noche soñaron con lo que sus corazones realmente querían. Ambas soñaron con lo que sucedería si se dejasen llevar y dieran rienda suelta a sus deseos.


	9. Chapter 9

Los primeros rayos de sol hicieron que Klark se despertase, podría haberse vuelto a quedar dormida con tan solo girar sobre sí misma y dar la espalda a aquel ventanal por el que entraban los rayos. Durante algunos minutos se quedó mirando las lejanas montañas que se veían a través de aquella ventana. Fueron tan solo unos minutos, casi de inmediato decidió salir de la cama, tras asearse en el baño y vestirse salió del dormitorio. La pequeña sonrisa con la que había amanecido se desvaneció al ver a sus guardianes en pie a ambos lados de la puerta, recordándole que no era libre.

Saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y caminó hacia el ascensor. Quería comprobar hasta dónde llegaba la libertad que tendría. La princesa junto a los dos guardias entraron en el ascensor. Cuando la joven dijo que iba hasta abajo, ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Los guardias se miraron entre ellos, ninguno tenía claro de cómo debían comportarse. Las órdenes que Heda les había dado eran tan solo vigilar a la princesa.

-¿Queréis preguntar a vuestra Heda si puedo o no salir? – Klark ni siquiera les miraba al hablar a fin de cuentas ella era la Princesa de Azgeda y ellos simples guerreros. Ante el silencio de ellos Klark sonrió- lo que pensaba, iré a dar un paseo.

Los guardias la seguían, mantenían una distancia prudencial estaban seguros que a la Comandante no le gustaría que ellos estuviesen atosigando a la joven. Un segundo fue lo que la princesa se detuvo en un puesto de comida, tan solo un segundo fue lo que los guardias desviaron la mirada hacia otro de los puestos. Esos segundos, supusieron que ambos entrasen en pánico. La princesa había desaparecido.

Recorrían el mercado, las calles principales de Polis, pero no encontraban a la joven en ningún sitio. Estaban retrasando lo inevitable, tener que decirle a su Heda que habían perdido a la persona que se supone tenían que vigilar.

Las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron, Leksa estaba reunida con los SkaiKru. Los asaltos a sus tierras continuaban y por el tono que estaban empleando esta vez, ni ellos ni Leksa pensaban dejarlo pasar.

-Heda- Lexa llevó su vista hacia los guardias. Tan pronto los vio se puso en pie. Se le notaba tensa.- Heda- repitió uno de ellos.

-¿Dónde está Klark? – Ambos se miraron y negaron- otra vez no. ¿Me estáis diciendo que no sois capaces de vigilar una puerta?

-Salió- Lexa miró al que habló con dureza- Dijo que iba a pasear.

-Pero fuimos con ella – Intentó defenderlos el otro, ganándose con ello una mirada heladora por parte de la comandante- La perdimos en el mercado.

-¡Indra! – La morena entró en la sala tan pronto fue llamada- Que pasen unos días en las mazmorras. Raven, siento tener que postergar este encuentro para otro momento. De todas formas, tanto tú como Bellamy sois mis huéspedes- Raven asintió pero el joven se puso en pie para rebatir.

-Nuestro tiempo es oro ¿te crees que puedes dejarnos aquí sin más? – Raven tiró del brazo de su acompañante en un intento de que guardase silencio.

-Sí, claro que puedo – Contestó con firmeza Lexa mientras se acercaba hasta el joven SkaiKru- pero no os dejo sin más. Ha surgido un problema que si no lo soluciono podría terminar con nuestra coalición. Para ser un buen embajador debes aún aprender muchas cosas, entre ellas a controlar tu mal genio.

-No soy un embajador. Soy un guerrero – Lexa miró a Raven y negó con la cabeza. Desde el día que había conocido a Bellamy supo que le traería problemas. La pregunta era, ¿cuándo?

-Siendo guerrero, no entiendo que haces aquí. Deberías estar protegiendo tus fronteras, protegiendo a tu gente – Bellamy se lanzó a por Lexa pero esta le placó y le hizo caer al suelo- ¡Nunca! Nunca intentes atacarme. Soy Heda – En los ojos de ambos se podía observar el poco aprecio que ambos se tenían- Por respeto a Raven y a tu líder, no tendré en cuenta el ataque, pero por tu bien espero que no se repita- Soltaba el brazo y le dejaba ponerse en pie- Raven, volveré lo antes posible, concreta todo con Indra.

Se cubrió con una tela la cabeza, escondió su daga y sólo se colgó una de sus espadas. Sus guardias le suplicaban que no saliera sola, Indra intentó convencerla pero no hubo cambio de decisión. Lexa en solitario salió en busca de la joven princesa.

Estaba en el establo, intentando imaginarse hacia donde se habría dirigido Klark, cuando una imagen le llegó con nitidez a su mente. Montó su caballo favorito, aquel en el que una vez llevó a la joven de Azgeda. Montó en dirección a la pequeña laguna que había en la zona norte del bosque que rodeaba Polis. Sólo esperaba no estar equivocada.

Clarke, sentada sobre una gran roca, contemplaba el paisaje. Escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, sonrió al ver un ciervo frente a ella el animal nunca sabría lo diferente que hubiese sido todo de tener ella su arco en las manos. Tensó un poco la espalda cuando escuchó el crujir de ramas rotas. Un leve relincho sonó por su lado derecho, haciendo que girase su cabeza hacía aquella dirección.

Poniéndose en pie casi de inmediato al comprobar quién era la persona que se le acercaba montando un caballo. Soltó todo el aire que había acumulado en los pulmones. Dibujó una medio sonrisa, se quitó las botas, el pantalón y por último el jersey que llevaba, y se lanzó al agua.

Desmontó con rapidez, ni siquiera ató las cinchas del caballo a un árbol. Corrió hasta el borde de la piedra desde dónde Clarke se había lanzado y negó al verla flotar en el agua.

-Deberías saltar, la temperatura del agua está increíble- Escuchar eso hizo que dibujase una sonrisa pero de inmediato la borró recordando que estaba ahí porque la joven se había escapado.

-¡Sal! – Clarke al escuchar el tono empleado por Lexa supo que tendría problemas- Empeizo a estar más que harta de esta obsesión tuya por escaparte de mí – Clarke comenzó a salir del agua. Leksa sintió como su corazón se desbocaba al ver a la joven casi desnuda y a pocos centímetros de ella. Tuvo que desviar la mirada al recordar el último sueño que había tenido con la joven rubia.

-No me he escapado – Clarke se defendía mientras se ponía rus ropas- Sólo quería salir de aquel lugar, necesitaba volver a sentir la libertad, necesitaba poder pensar. Y para ello no podía estar allí- Clavaba sus ojos en los verdes de la comandante. Durante un segundo desvió su mirada de aquellos ojos del color de la esmeralda hasta llevarla a los labios y suspiró- Necesitaba pensar – Repitió al tiempo que dejaba de mirar a la comandante.

-¿Pensar? – Clarke asintió- Y como no tenías intención de escapar te libras de los guardias.

-NO me he librado de ellos, se han despistado ellos solos- Lexa rodó los ojos- Pensaba regresar, lo prometo- La seguridad con la que lo dijo hizo que Leksa la creyese - ¿Dónde está tu escolta?

-He venido sola. Regresemos.

-¿Sola? ¿Estás loca? – Heda miró a la joven con sorpresa- Pero ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡No puedes salir sin escolta! Podría pasarte algo – Klark se calló de inmediato. No era asunto suyo la seguridad de la comandante, no entendía que le había llevado a decir aquello. Los sueños que estaba teniendo la estaban empezando a volver loca. Leksa sonrió sin ser vista al escuchar la preocupación de la joven.

-Soy Heda, soy más que capaz de protegerme- NO podía dejar que Clarke viese su lado sentimental- ¿Por qué no has escapado? – Preguntaba mientras ambas montaban en el caballo.

-Quiero descubrir quién miente. Quiero saber si Nia mató a mis padres, si Roan me ha engañado o si tú eres el diablo como dice Nia. Cuando descubra la verdad, el mentiroso morirá por mi espada- Lexa asintió. Y en su interior sintió que tal vez existía aún una oportunidad para ella.

Poco más tarde de una hora, ambas llegaban a Polis. Tras dejar la montura en el establo se dirigían hacia la torre. Tomaban el ascensor para llegar cuanto antes al piso en el que estaba el salón del trono. Klark se sorprendió al comprobar cómo en lugar de mandarla a las mazmorras, o a su cuarto, le pidió que la acompañase.

Pudo comprobar cómo todos inclinaban sus cabezas al paso de Leksa, en el tiempo que llevaba bajo la custodia del clan Trikru no se había parado a mirar el respeto y la admiración que todos sentían por la comandante. Penó en lo diferente que era en Azgeda, allí era miedo lo que todos sentían al paso de Nia, ahora lo sabía al comprobar lo que era el respeto.

-El clan de los SkaiKru está siendo atacado – Comenzó a explicarle a la joven. Todos los presentes en el salón miraban sorprendidos la escena- Voy a encabezar una expedición, los ataques deben cesar ya han durado demasiado- Indra miró sorprendida a su Heda al escuchar que iría en cabeza.

-¿Quién se supone que les ataca? – Clarke miraba con atención los mapas.

-Azgeda – Se giró al escuchar aquello. Dirigió su mirada a la persona que había dicho que eran su clan el culpable- Soy Bellamy Blake – El joven se acercó hasta la joven con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- Jefe militar de Arkadia – Clarke se alejó un poco del joven, sentía que le estaba quitando su espacio vital.

-Pues no debes ser muy bueno, Bellamy Blake, si tu pueblo es ataco – Leksa no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar lo dicho por la princesa- Iré contigo Heda, quiero estar presente para ver si es cierto que Azgeda es el culpable de esos ataques.

-¿Si es culpable? – Bellamy se acercó nuevamente a la joven rubia. Se sentía humillado por ella y eso no le había gustado, ya tendría tiempo de enseñarle respeto a un militar- Sólo esos salvajes pueden hacer esas cosas – Sintió el puñal de Clarke en su garganta de inmediato.

-¿Salvajes? – Nadie salvo Raven intentó a ayudar a Bellamy, pero Lexa la detuvo- Espero que estés en lo cierto y sea Azgeda el culpable porque de lo contrario tú y yo lucharemos por mi honor en la arena- Retiró el puñal y se alejó del joven- Klark Princess of Azgeda- dijo alzando la cabeza.

-¿Juntas? – Preguntó Lexa y Klark asintió. La comandante no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero tenía claro que sería imposible convencer a la joven de la necesidad de quedarse en Polis. Por primera vez, una Heda del clan TriKru lucharía al lado de una princesa de Azgeda.


	10. Chapter 10

Todos en Polis miraban con sorpresa a la persona que cabalgaba al lado de su Heda. Se podía incluso escuchar los susurros provenientes de entre los habitantes con los que la comitiva se cruzaba. Nadie antes había visto cabalgar hombro con hombro al clan Trikrum con Azgeda. Leksa era consciente de que no todos sus súbditos estaban contentos con esa nueva forma de hacer las cosas. La comandante podía ver incluso las miradas de odio en algunos de los habitantes de la capital. Incluso entre sus asesores o incluso entre sus más allegados, estaban en contra de ver a la princesa de Azgeda al lado de la Comandante.

Klark no se sentía del todo tranquila, sentía las miradas cargadas de odio sobre su cuerpo. Tenía todos sus sentidos alerta, no quería verse sorprendida. Giró la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo encontrándose con la mirada de Leksa. Ambas sabían lo que se estaban jugando con la forma de actuar.

Un grito rompió el tenso silencio que reinaba entre ambas mujeres. Ambas tiraron de las riendas de sus monturas haciendo que detuvieran su marcha. Klark desmontó de inmediato y corrió hacia el hombre que había caído ante su montura. Sentía la presencia de Leksa a su espalda.

-No hay nada qué hacer- La joven princesa cerró con su mano los ojos del fallecido. Sacó del pecho del hombre una flecha, y se la enseñó a Leksa- es vuestra- La comandante la tomó entre sus manos y cuando revisó la punta asintió- Ambas sabemos lo que esta flecha buscaba- La joven rubia se giró mirando hacia los bosques intentando encontrar el lugar del que provino.

-Debemos seguir, y deberías dejar de ir a la cabeza- Leksa con un movimiento de cabeza hizo que Indra, Octavia y Lincoln llegasen hasta ella- Quiero al culpable- Ambos asintieron y salvo Indra se internaron en aquel bosque.

-Heda, esto es un error- Leksa miró con dureza a Indra- Heda- Leksa levantó su mano haciendo que Indra guardase silencio.

-Ya lo hemos hablado. No voy a cambiar de idea- Klark miró a ambas.

-No vamos – Intervino la joven de Azgeda. Leksa la miró sin entender- Has dicho que no vas a cambiar de idea, lo correcto habría sido decir que "no vamos" ambas, tú y yo, ambas- Insistió haciendo que Leksa tensase su espalda- ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Ambas decidimos hacer esto juntas. Indra, toma a tus hombres y adelántate – Indra no pudo hacer otra cosa que acatar las órdenes dadas por su Heda.

Klark se negó a cabalgar rodeada por guerreros, continuó cabalgando al lado de Leksa. Con esta forma de actuar hacía que los nervios de la comandante estuviesen a flor de piel. Leksa no quería que le pasase nada a la joven, quería tener tiempo de que ésta entendiese que ella no es el enemigo, que eso es la reina Nia.

-Heda, ¿qué me puedes contar del skaikrum que intentó atacarme?- Leksa sonrió brevemente al escuchar la forma en la que la princesa la había llamado.

-Bellamy – Klark asintió- es el jefe de seguridad de Arkadia, uno de sus mejores guerreros o al menos uno de los guerreros al mando- Klark negó con la cabeza al escuchar aquello- Siempre cree que hace todo bien, piensa que nunca se equivoca. Raven, es la verdadera líder. Puede equivocarse pero nunca reconocerá sus fallos, siempre encuentra otra persona al que culpar.

-Le conoces bien.

-Digamos que le he sufrido algunas veces. Si no fuese por Raven, Kane e incluso Abby hace tiempo que habría matado a Bellamy. Pero la alianza que tengo con su pueblo le protege – Klark la miró sorprendida.

-Pero es tu enemigo, ¿no vas a hacer nada?- En Azgeda Nia no permitía que nada la alejase de sus venganzas.

-Puede que él lo sea, pero su pueblo forma parte de la coalición. Nía también es mi enemiga, pero no por ello voy a atacarla. Sólo lo haré si alguno de ellos vulnera los acuerdos a los que llegamos cuando nos aliamos.

-¿Cómo sabes que Nía no los ha vulnerado? O Bellamy.

-Te voy a hacer una pregunta directa, ¿qué harás si descubrimos que es Azgeda quien está atacando Arkadia? – Klark miró a Leksa y agachó la cabeza- Yo debería ir contra tu pueblo, porque uno de los acuerdos es que entre nosotros no nos atacaremos y si algún clan se salta esa orden los ejércitos Grounder caerán con toda su fuerza sobre el clan traidor.

-Si como dices Azgeda ha traicionado sus acuerdos, entonces mi espada será tuya. En la traición no hay honor- Leksa asintió. Cuando escuchaba hablar de aquella forma a la joven sabía que Nia no había podido corromperla del todo.

-Y si el que manda los ejércitos es Roan ¿qué harás?

-Roan es mi hermano- Leksa giró ligeramente la cabeza para poder mirar a Klark- He crecido creyendo que esto era así. Por mucho que tú intentes convencerme de otras cosas, él para mí y hoy en día es un hermano.

-Y si finalmente descubres que tengo razón, ¿qué sucederá con él? – Insistió la comandante.

-¿Quieres verme sufrir? – La pregunta sorprendió a la comandante.

-No – Respondió de inmediato.

-Entonces querrás al igual que yo, que Azgeda no esté detrás de lo que está sucediendo en Arkadia, y de estar mi país tras esos ataques, esperemos que mi hermano no esté al mando. Porque de suceder ambas cosas, sufriré.

Los últimos rayos de sol comenzaban a desaparecer. El ejército detuvo su marcha. Las fogatas, comenzaron a encenderse, sobre ellas comenzaron a cocinar la cena. Lincoln y Octavia llegaron junto con un hombre amarrado.

-Heda, tenemos al hombre que atentó contra la princesa- Klark llegó hasta ellos al tiempo que lo hacía Leksa.

-¿Quién te ordenó mi muerte? – Leksa miró con dureza a la princesa, no era ella la persona que debía interrogar al detenido.

-Eres un peligro para mi Heda- Fue la respuesta que la joven obtuvo- nadie me lo ha ordenado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pido disculpas por el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar. Han sido un cúmulo de cosas, pero a partir de ahora intentaré retomar mi ritmo. Espero que os guste y que alguien quiera seguir leyendo esta historia.**

* * *

Las palabras del hombre que había intentado matarla resonaban en la cabeza de la princesa, haciendo que se preguntase si realmente su sola presencia ponía en peligro la vida de Heda. Y de ser esa afirmación correcta, entonces no entendía porqué Leksa le permitía ir a su lado. Qué razón podría existir para que Leksa ponga su propia vida en peligro, se suponía o al menos eso es lo que le habían inculcado que los heda siempre habían sido enemigos de Azgeda y en los últimos años Nia siempre le aleccionó sobre la maldad de la actual Heda. Pero Klark durante el tiempo que llevaba bajo la protección de Leksa no había visto ni rastro de esa maldad.

Leksa giraba su cabeza para poder mirar a la joven princesa, la Heda se preguntaba qué estaría pasando por la mente de la joven. Había comenzado a saber interpretar los gestos que se dibujaban en el rostro de Klark.

-¿En qué piensas? - Klark dio un pequeño retemblón, la voz de Leksa la había sacado del mundo en el que estaba inmersa y le había pillado por sorpresa haciendo que se asustase- Dime, ¿en qué piensas? - Repitió Leksa bajando el tono de voz que empleaba.

Klark no contestó de inmediato, fijó su vista en la fogata que les calentaba, como si esas llamas y el crepitar de las mismas le trajesen las respuestas que buscaba- Si es cierto que soy un peligro para tu propia existencia, ¿por qué no te libras de mi? Eres Heda, se supone que eres más importante que tu propio pueblo- En ese instante la voz de Leksa hizo que callase.

-No hay nada ni nadie más importante que mi pueblo, que mi gente. Yo no soy más importante que el grounder que nacerá esta noche. Estoy en este mundo para proteger a mi gente, no al contrario. Y si ellos piensan que mi vida es más importante que la suya entonces no hemos explicado lo que significa ser Heda- Klark escuchaba con atención cada palabra que era pronunciada por Leksa. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Heda, hacía que la princesa creyese con más fuerza que todo lo que había escuchado acerca de Heda no era cierto.

-Pero sí eres importante. Pasarás a la historia como la Heda que ha logrado que todos los clanes se unan. Estás intentando traer la paz. Paz no como utopía sino como una realidad. Quieres una sociedad que de valor a la vida humana- Leksa estaba sorprendida de las palabras que Klark le estaba dedicando. Si había logrado que la princesa de Azgeda empezase a hablar así de ella tal vez aún existía la posibilidad de que todo aquello que una vez soñó lograse convertirse en realidad. En el rostro de Klark se comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-La pregunta de Leksa hizo que la princesa sonriese más.

-No eres consciente de la pequeña sonrisa que se ha ido dibujando en tu cara mientras íbamos hablando, ¿cierto? - Leksa se sorprendió y fue consciente en ese instante de que en su rostro efectivamente había dibujado una sonrisa- Y he sido yo la que ha logrado que Heda sonría, por eso en mi cara también hay una sonrisa dibujada- Leksa dejó de sonreír. No podía ser que aquella joven tuviese tal poder sobre ella y sobre todo cómo era posible que la conociese de tal forma.

-Es hora de ir a dormir. Mañana llegaremos a Arkadia y veremos quién les está atacando. Debemos estar descansadas - Klark asintió y por un momento cuando vio como Leksa comenzaba a caminar hasta su tienda sintió que prefería estar al lado de Heda.

-Leksa - Heda paró su marcha y giró sobre sus talones, se sorprendió de ver a Klark casi pegada a ella- Leksa - Repitió Klark pero era incapaz de seguir. La Comandante la miraba fijamente mientras esperaba que continuase hablando.

-Descansemos Klark - Dijo cuando finalmente asumió que la princesa no iba a continuar hablando- Hablaremos cuando todo ésto termine - Klark asintió.

-Espero no estar equivocándome. Sólo espero que no seas mi enemiga realmente- Incluso ella misma se sorprendió cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca.


	12. Chapter 12

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a atravesar el espesor del bosque. Cuando la comandante fue hasta su montura se encontró a la joven princesa ya montada en su cabalgadura. La sonrisa que tenía la joven la noche anterior había desaparecido, en su rostro se veía reflejado la importancia de lo que aquella mañana sucediese.

\- ¿Preparada? - La respuesta de la comandante fue subirse en su montura.

Todos comenzaron a cabalgar, Indra estaba nerviosa, sentía en sus huesos que algo iba a pasar. Si por ella fuese, Leksa se habría quedado en el campamento. Pero claro, intentar que la comandante no fuese a la cabeza de sus hombres era casi una utopía.

Cabalgaban en silencio, el sol había terminado de coronar las cumbres. Leksa abrió la boca y cuando iba a pronunciar la primera palabra en casi una hora un grito rompió el silencio reinante. No hubo tiempo, cuando quisieron reaccionar Klark había espoleado a su caballo, cuando Leksa reaccionó azuzó a su montura al igual que Indra y el resto de sus hombres, todos en persecución de la joven princesa y siguiendo el sonido de los gritos y lamentos.

Klark no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Guerreros con las pinturas de guerra de Azgeda, luchaban con hombres de Arcadia. Realmente era su pueblo el que estaba atacando al decimotercer clan.

\- ¡Klark! – El grito de Leksa sirvió de poco. La joven princesa se había lanzado hacia la batalla, gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Arrancó una lanza de la mano de un guerrero de la Nación de Hielo. La lanzó hacia el lugar en el que Roan batallaba al tiempo que descabalgaba y tomaba una espada de uno de los cadáveres.

Leksa, Indra y el resto no tuvieron más remedio que comenzar a defenderse. Casi de forma inmediata, habían comenzado a ser atacados por los hombres de Azgeda.

-Indra, manda varios hombres hasta Arcadia, quiero saber cómo están- Indra asintió- Ve con ellos – Cuando la morena quiso quejarse por la última orden Leksa tan solo la miró haciendo con ello que Indra supiese que no había forma de contradecir dicha orden.

La sangre iba cubriendo el cuerpo de Leksa de la misma forma que las ropas de la princesa de Azgeda estaba teñida de rojo.

-Será un placer matarte – Leksa giró cuando sintió el corte de un filo en su brazo.

\- ¡Nía! - El odio estaba dibujado en los ojos de la Reina de Azgeda. El grito dado por Leksa había llegado hasta el lugar dónde se encontraba Klark. La joven Azgeda corrió hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban ambas mujeres.

-Será un placer al fin terminar con tu vida. Fue realmente divertido ver como tu querida Costia se desangraba por no querer entregarte. Contemplar como algunos de mis mejores hombres la forzaban fue un gusto – Leksa se lanzaba con sus espadas hacía la Reina. Klark se quedaba paralizada al escuchar a su reina- Gritaba igual que cuando desangras a un cerdo- Nía era realmente buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Leksa también lo cual hacia que ambas fuesen capaces de esquivar la mayoría de los ataques de su rival.

-Pagarás no solo por la muerte de Costia, también por los padres de Klark – Nía lanzó una carcajada.

-Klark, pobre princesa. Después de terminar con tu vida, le tocará a ella. Será la excusa que necesito para que nadie me acuse por tu muerte. Desgraciadamente la joven princesa morirá a tus manos y por esa razón yo terminaré con tu vida. Será una autentica pena que mi hijo no disfrute de ella en su cama- El asco se podía ver dibujado en el rostro de Leksa. Justo en ese instante de desconcierto la Reina Nía se lanzó a por Leksa. La comandante calló al suelo debido al fuerte impacto que había recibido, perdiendo sus espadas en la caída. Estaba vendida, justo cuando Nía alzaba su espada, el cuerpo de la reina fue atravesado por una lanza.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Leksa se quitaba de encima el cuerpo sin vida de la reina- ¿Estás bien? – Repetía Klark ayudando a la comandante a retirar el cadáver de Nía- Buscaré a Roan, ahora él es el Rey. Antes de que Leksa se terminase de poner en pie Klark ya corría en busca de Roan.

En el instante en el que se corrió la noticia de la muerte de Nía, los guerreros de Azgeda comenzaban a bajar sus armas. Sin Nía a la cabeza, ellos no seguirían la lucha. No a menos de que el nuevo Rey se lo ordenase.

\- ¡Klark! - La joven mantenía la espada extendida, separando de esa forma su cuerpo del de Roan.

-Nía ha muerto- Roan asentía. Klark observaba el rostro del príncipe buscando el menor signo de lamento o tristeza, pero no había nada de eso- Eres el nuevo Rey – Roan negaba.

-No lo soy. Sin Nía somos libres, la reina eres tú – En el mismo instante en el que decía aquello el sonido de un disparo rompía el aire y Roan se desplomaba. De inmediato la sangre del que ella siempre había considerado su hermano bañaba el rostro de la princesa.

\- ¿Ahora también vas a negar que sois unos salvajes? – Klark era incapaz de hablar continuaba mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Roan. Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, una voz le decía algo, pero su cerebro se negaba a entender, sólo era capaz de mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Roan. Cuando finalmente logró reaccionar Leksa ordenaba a algunos de sus guerreros que recogiesen el cuerpo del príncipe.

-Quiero la cabeza del asesino de mi hermano – Bellamy y algunos de sus hombres se giraron.

\- ¿Asesino? – Bellamy reía al escuchar aquello.

-Sí, asesino. MI hermano había bajado sus armas. La batalla había finalizado con la muerte de Nía. Exijo mi derecho a vengar la muerte de mi hermano – Aquellas últimas palabras iban dirigidas a Leksa- Como mi Heda, como la Heda de los trece clanes, sabes que es mi derecho, y debes hacer cumplir la ley que tú misma redactaste- Bellamy miraba desafiante a la comandante.

-Regresaremos a Polis, el consejo escuchará lo que ambos tengáis que decir y después tomará la decisión. Si el consejo de embajadores decide que Klark tiene razón entonces tendrá su duelo a muerte. Si por el contrario el consejo dictamina que Bellamy no hizo nada mal, Klark jurará lealtad al decimotercer clan y a su jefe militar – Rencor, dolor e incredulidad se dibujaron en el rostro de Klark al escuchar las palabras de Leksa- Pero nada de eso sucederá sin que antes despidamos a nuestros muertos como se merecen. Klark – Intentó hablar con la joven princesa, pero ésta ignoró el llamamiento de la comandante y continuó caminando hacia dónde se encontraba su ejército.

\- No iré hasta Polis – La voz de Bellamy hizo que Leksa se tensase- No he hecho nada malo. Ellos nos atacaban, nosotros sólo nos hemos defendido.

-Mataste a Roan cuando éste ya había bajado sus armas. Le mataste cuando sus hombres habían dejado las armas tras enterarse de la muerte de Nía. Estoy segura de que Klark tiene razón y aun así no pienso dejar que se tome la venganza por su mano. La ley es para todos.


	13. Chapter 13

Leksa había intentado, sin éxito, hablar con Klark. Para ésta última lo hecho por la comandante era una especie de traición, no entendía la necesidad del voto del consejo. Bellamy había asesinado a sangre fría a Roan, y sólo por eso debería morir, y debería ser ella la encargada de impartir justicia.

-Princesa- Klark levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de Indra- La Comandante desea hablar contigo- Klark dejó de mirar a la mujer y espoleó su cabalgadura. Indra giró la cabeza para comprobar si Leksa había visto la partida de la joven de Azgeda y así evitarse el enfado de Heda al escuchar que Klark no tenía intención de hablar con ella.

La noche caía y por ello detuvieron su marcha, tanto Leksa como Klark eran contrarias a ese parón, pero también entendían que los hombres estaban cansados, sobre todo después de la batalla, ellas mismas también lo estaban.

Indra volvió a ser la encargada de acercarse hasta la joven princesa, estaba vez el encargo hecho por Heda era preguntar si Klark pasaría la noche en la tienda de la comandante, la respuesta fue negativa.

Cuando Leksa vio aparecer a Indra supo sin que ésta hablase que Klark se había negado a acompañarla.

-No he hecho nada mal – Indra tan solo asentía- Se está comportando como una niña malcriada. Pensé que después de la perdida que ha sufrido le gustaría estar acompañada de amigos- Indra seguía en pie sin moverse- Pero si prefiere comportarse como una cría que lo haga- Leksa lanzaba su copa de vino contra la pared, descargando de esa forma parte de su enfado.

-Heda – Indra finalmente se armó de valor y decidió dar su propia opinión- Creo que la princesa no entiende como no le permites hacer justicia- Leksa se giró para mirar a la cara a la mujer- Para ella está claro que Bellamy actuó sin honor y siendo ella la única pariente con vida que le quedaba a Roan debería ser ella la encargada de hacer que pague con su sangre. Sin embargo, tú decides esperar a que hable el consejo, ella no entiende las razones. Cuando Costia murió tuvimos que detenerte, tuvimos que recordarte lo que estaba en juego- Leksa se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo amor. Ambas guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos.

-Voy a ir hablar con ella. Espero poder explicar mis razones- Cuando estaba ya saliendo de la tienda se paró y giró la cabeza- Gracias Indra, pese a lo que todos creéis se sigue pudiendo hablar conmigo. No he cambiado tanto, pese a lo que Luna y algunos otros digan.

Leksa caminó por el campamento en busca de la joven princesa, la mayoría de los hombres se levantaban a su paso como símbolo de respeto, ella hacía un leve movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

Encontró casi al final a la joven princesa, estaba ella sola frente a una pequeña fogata- Deberías estar con tus guardias- Klark levantó la mirada y lo que vio la comandante le rompió el alma. Las mejillas de la joven Azgeda estaban cubiertas por lágrimas, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban rojos de tanto como debía haber llorado, tenía un leve temblor en el labio inferior- Klark.

-No, no quiero tu compasión – Decía mientras con la manga de su jersey se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Perfecto no tendrás mi compasión- Contestaba la comandante mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven- Hablemos.

\- ¿De qué? – Klark se alejaba un poco de Leksa.

-Entiendo perfectamente tus ansias de venganza.

-Justicia- Dijo Klark interrumpiendo a la comandante.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Klark agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio- Sea lo que sea, te entiendo perfectamente- Leksa avivó un poco el fuego con un nuevo tronco- Cuando Costia murió, tuvieron que encerrarme en mi habitación durante varios días para impedirme ir a Azgeda a matar a Nía. Tuvieron que recordarme que la Coalición estaba en juego, que todos perderíamos mucho si empezaba una guerra como Nía quería.

-Entonces por qué estamos marchando hacia Polis- Leksa se mordió el labio, debía encontrar las palabras precisas.

-El consejo debe emitir su veredicto, no quiero que ningún clan el día de mañana vaya en tu contra usando la muerte de Bellamy. Si son los propios embajadores los que dictaminan que debe morir, nadie podrá atacarte en un futuro- Klark miró a la Comandante. Leksa sabía que estaba asimilando lo que terminaba de contarle porque en el rostro de la princesa se había dibujado una arruga en el entrecejo, muy típica en ella cuando estaba intentado tomar una decisión.

-Pero, ¿qué sucede si el consejo decide perdonarle la vida? -Leksa sabía del odio que la mayor parte de los embajadores le tenían a Bellamy, así que no pensaba que lo dicho por Klark pudiese llegar a pasar.

-No creo que eso suceda, muchos hombres han visto como Roan estaba desarmado cuando Bellamy le disparó. Con sus testimonios, el tuyo y el mío propio no creo que haya otro veredicto que el que deseas.

\- ¿Vas a contar lo que viste? – Preguntó con cierta incredulidad.

-Claro, estuve presente. Vi como Roan soltaba sus armas, cómo comenzaba a hablar contigo, cómo afirmaba que la única heredera del trono de Azgeda eras tú- Klark no podía evitar romper a llorar.

-Siempre le sentí como mi hermano, ahora no me queda nadie. Nía me ha arrebatado a toda mi familia. Estos ataques, seguro que fueron ordenados por ella- Leksa asentía.

-En este campamento y en Polis tienes a gente que te aprecia- Klark miró a Leksa dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y haciendo que Leksa también sonriese.

\- ¡Heda! ¡Heda! – Los gritos que llegaban desde el otro lado del campamento hicieron que ambas se pusiesen en pie y corriesen en la dirección de la que provenían dichos gritos. Por el camino se encontraron varios cuerpos de soldados de Azgeda muertos- Heda, Princesa – Indra llegaba hasta ambas- Bellamy y algunos otros SkaiKrum han escapado.

No hubo tiempo para reaccionar, cuando ambas mujeres quisieron reaccionar, Klark galopaba sobre uno de los caballos, a la espalda de la joven princesa dos espadas. Nadie en ese campamento tenía dudas sobre lo que ocurriría si la joven daba caza a los Skaikrum.

-Quiero que les encontréis y les traigáis con vida- Ordenaba la Comandante a sus hombres- Indra- la aludida se paraba- no permitas que Klark se tome venganza, no permitas que se convierta en una nueva Nía- Indra asintió.

Con los primeros rayos de sol Heda y sus guardias llegaron hasta Polis. Leksa no había ido tras los huidos, ya que tenía que convocar a todos los embajadores.

Los días fueron pasando, y con cada amanecer un cadáver era enviado sobre un caballo hasta las puertas de Polis. Indra y sus hombres regresaron, no habían encontrado nada, nada salvo los rastros de sangre dejados por los muertos.

\- ¡Te ordené que no dejases que sucediese esto! - Leksa gritaba a Indra tan pronto ésta entró en el salón del trono.

-Hemos intentado localizar no sólo a los huidos sino también a la Princesa, pero siempre hemos llegado tarde y sólo había rastros de sangre. Y con respecto a la Princesa es cómo si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, ante ambas mujeres apareció Klark con sus ropas cubiertas de sangre arrastrando un prisionero que por su aspecto había sido golpeado. Klark tiró del pelo del prisionero haciendo que levantase la cabeza. Leksa miró a Indra ambas estaban sorprendidas cuando el prisionero mostró su rostro. Ante ellas estaba un magullado Bellamy, su rostro estaba surcado por una gran herida, los ojos estaban casi cerrados por los golpes recibidos- Os traigo al prisionero. Espero que el consejo esté preparado para juzgarle- Klark soltó la cuerda con el que le sujetaba- Heda, necesitaría ver a mi embajador.

-Ahora mismo será requerido. ¿Quieres limpiarte un poco? – Klark miró sus manos cubiertas de suciedad y después de eso asintió – Indra lleva al prisionero a las mazmorras- La aludida asintió y llamó a dos guardias que se hicieron cargo de Bellamy sacándole del salón del trono camino de las celdas- Vayamos hasta mi cuarto, en él podrás tomar un baño. Klark – Leksa esperó a que la princesa la mirase, estoy orgullosa de ti- Klark la miró sin entender a qué se refería- Has traído a Bellamy para que lo juzguemos- Klark asintió.

-Quiero justicia, no venganza – Afirmó haciendo que Leksa se sintiese realmente orgullosa.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

En el balcón de su habitación, Klark miraba hacia el horizonte. Se abrazaba a sí misma, un único pensamiento estaba presente en su mente; quería que todo terminase para poder continuar con su vida, significase eso lo que significase.

Todo en lo que ella había creído a lo largo de su vida había cambiado. Durante toda su vida no recordaba un día en el que o bien Nía o bien Roan no estuviesen presentes, eso ya nunca más volvería a ocurrir. Estaba sola, y además todo lo que habían estado inculcándole durante años había terminado siendo falso.

Leksa, siempre le habían dicho que los Comandantes eran enemigos de Azgeda. Le dijeron que la culpable de loa muerte de sus padres había sido un comandante queriendo hacerse con el poder de la Nación de Hielo. Le dijeron que Costia había decidido marcharse de Azgeda y que Leksa era el demonio que comía niños y quemaba seres humanos vivos por el placer de ver las llamas.

Leksa, desde que la conoció todo comenzó a cambiar. Todo lo que siempre creyó de los comandantes también era falso, al menos todo lo que le contaron de Leksa. La Heda actual hacía que sintiese cosas que nunca había sentido, entre ellas la necesidad de protegerla.

Durante años entró para ser la encargada de terminar con el legado de los comandantes. Sería ella Klark Kom Azgeda la persona que retaría y mataría a la comandante, Leksa pasaría a la historia como la última comandante de sangre negra y enemiga de su pueblo.

-Klark – Se giró al escuchar la voz de la comandante. Suspiró, con tan solo escuchar su voz sentía que su piel se erizaba- El consejo nos espera.

\- ¿A las dos? – Preguntó totalmente sorprendida Klark.

-Por supuesto. El consejo quiere escuchar lo que tengamos que decir todos los implicados, y eso nos incluye a nosotras. A las dos- Leksa salía del cuarto de la princesa esperando en el pasillo a que ésta decidiese seguirla - ¿Preparada? – Le preguntó cuándo llegaron a la puerta del salón del trono, Klark asintió y la comandante con un solo movimiento de su cabeza hizo que los guardias abriesen dicha puerta.

-Heda está en la sala – La frase dicha por Indra hizo que todos los presentes se pusieran en pie.

-Embajadores de los 13 clanes, en el día de hoy y por primera vez desde la instauración de nuestra querida coalición, nos tenemos que reunir para votar la traición o no de uno de los clanes- Todos los presentes escuchaban con atención a las palabras de Heda- Bellamy Blake, de los Skaikru está acusado de asesinar a Roan Príncipe de Azgeda.

-Él atacaba a mi pueblo ¿se supone que debía quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como nos exterminaba? – Bellamy interrumpía el discurso de Leksa.

\- ¡Le disparaste cuándo Roan había dejado las armas! – Klark no pudo evitar saltar cuando escuchó lo que Bellamy decía. Fue detenida por Leksa.

-Recuerda que quieres justica, no venganza – Klark la miró y pese a lo que su corazón le gritaba asintió haciendo caso a lo que su cerebro le decía- Azgeda será juzgada por sus asaltos al decimotercer clan pero ahora mismo estamos aquí para juzgar lo que tú hiciste- Dijo caminando hacía Bellamy- Mataste a un hombre que había bajado sus armas, a un hombre que estaba postrándose ante su nueva reina.

-Heda, hablas como si hubieses estado presente – Era Luna la que intervenía.

-Hablo así porque estaba allí, nadie me ha tenido que contar lo sucedido lo presencie en directo- Los embajadores se miraron entre sí – Nía terminaba de morir a manos de Klark – Dijo esto mirando hacía la princesa y asintiendo- La princesa Klark corrió hacia dónde se encontraba Roan, éste tan pronto la vio llegar bajó las armas y ambos comenzaron a hablar. Después cuando Roan comenzaba a postrarse calló al suelo, su cabeza había sido atravesada por una bala.

-Pudo venir de cualquier SkaiKru- Leksa miró a Luna que era la única que hablaba.

-Pudo, pero con mis propios ojos vi como Bellamy era quien estaba empuñando el arma de la que salió el disparo- Los ojos de Bellamy estaban cargados de odio. Mirada que dirigía a la comandante- Creo que no hay duda de lo que aconteció. El consejo debería votar.

Con cada voto emitido la condena para Bellamy estaba clara, quedaban tan solo dos clanes por votar: Azgeda y SkaiKru.

-Embajadora de Azgeda puede emitir su voto – La joven embajadora había sido nombrada por Klark tan solo unas horas antes. Ambas se habían criado juntas, y era lo más parecido a una amiga que nunca tuvo Klark, su nombre era Mia.

-Azgeda exige justicia por la muerte de su príncipe – Miró a Klark y ésta asintió- Azgeda exige que sea la Princesa Klark la encargada de ejecutar al traidor.

-Su petición será tenida en cuenta. SkaiKru puede emitir su veredicto.

La Embajadora del pueblo celeste se puso en pie- Todos me conocéis. Conocéis que mi lucha por la paz ha estado presente desde el día en el que puse un pie por primera vez en este planeta- El resto de embajadores cuchicheaban entre ellos- Sabéis que Bellamy es el jefe militar, fui yo la que le asignó ese puesto. Le mantuve en él cuando nuestros mayores bajaron a la tierra y tanto Finn como yo fuimos sustituidos por Abby Griffin y Marcus Kane como cancilleres. Reconozco que desde hace unos meses no es el mismo, que ha cometido auténticas atrocidades, quizás seamos nosotros mismos los culpables de lo que sucedió con Roan. Tal vez debí relevarle en su puesto, pero ahora ya es tarde. Me duele lo que voy a decir, me rompe por dentro la decisión que he tomado, pero sé que es lo correcto. SkaiKru vota a favor de la justicia exigida por Azgeda.

\- ¡Raven! No puedes. No puedes traicionarme. No puedes votar lo mismo que éstos salvajes – Bellamy intentaba liberarse- ¡No puedes! No puedes traicionar a nuestro pueblo. No puedes traicionarme.

-Bellamy Kom SkaiKru has sido encontrado culpable del cargo de traición a la coalición- Indra era la encargada de hablar- Pese a no ser lo normal la comandante quiere que te preguntemos si quieres decir algo-Bellamy escupió al suelo y miró con odio a todos los presentes.

-Bellamy Blake del pueblo celeste, según las leyes de la coalición a la cual perteneces te condenamos a morir – Bellamy gritó e intentó nuevamente liberarse- También he decidido escuchar la petición hecha por la mayoría de los embajadores, Azgeda decidirá quién es la persona encargada de ejecutar la sentencia.

-Heda, Azgeda quiere que sea la princesa Klark quién lo haga – Leksa miró a la princesa y vio la determinación dibujada en sus ojos.

-Mañana cuando los primeros rayos del sol lleguen al centro de la arena de lucha, la princesa Klarke tendrá la justica que exige.

Todos los presentes fueron saliendo de la sala del trono, Bellamy fue devuelto a las mazmorras. Su traslado estuvo lleno de gritos e insultos. Leksa regresaba a su dormitorio con una preocupación, la reacción de Klark cuando todo terminase le preocupaba.

Escuchó los golpes en su puerta y una voz que pedía permiso para entrar- Adelante- La puerta se abrió justo cuando ella se retiraba la toalla con la que estaba secándose el pelo después del baño que había tomado – Klark ¿va todo bien?

\- ¿Qué pasará luego? – Preguntaba la princesa mientras caminaba hasta acercarse a la comandante- Cuando mañana todo termine ¿qué pasará? – Repetía la pregunta mientras con su mano acariciaba el rostro de la comandante y se perdía en los hermosos ojos verdes que ésta poseía.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Clarke recorría el centro de Polis, junto a ella iba Mía y unos pocos pasos por detrás varios guerreros que Leksa había ordenado que no se separasen de la princesa bajo ningún concepto. Mía esperaba la respuesta a la última pregunta que le había hecho a su princesa.

-Alteza ¿marcharemos de inmediato? - La repetición de la pregunta hizo que Klark la mirase.

-Aun no lo he decidido – Seguía caminando sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Pero, debería ser la ceremonia de ascensión al trono lo antes posible – Klark suspiró, la ceremonia de ascensión al trono. Mia tenía razón, ella era ahora la nueva reina de Azgeda. Tras la muerte de Nía y Roan no había más herederos.

\- ¿Nadie más tiene derecho al trono? – La pregunta pilló desprevenida a Mia- Si lo hay se tendrá que realizar un duelo.

-Princesa, no hay nadie más. Tú eres la única heredera al trono, al menos la única con derecho legítimo a él.

-Será mejor que regreses a la Torre, yo tengo algo que hacer y debo hacerlo sola- Mia ni siquiera objeto nada. En Azgeda nadie osaba llevar la contraria a sus gobernantes, bajo el reinado de Nia cualquier objeción era castigada con la pena de muerte.

Una vez la embajadora se marchó Klark comenzó a caminar ella también hacia la Torre, la diferencia estaba en el lugar por el que ambas entrarían. Mientras Mia se dirigió hacia la zona de la Torre dónde se hospedaban los embajadores, Klark se dirigió a la entrada más cercana de la zona de mazmorras.

Leksa no se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer a los guardias, la comandante bufó no podía creer que una nueva vez la Princesa había logrado dar esquinazo a los hombres que ella le había puesto de escolta.

-Lo sentimos Heda – Esta vez Leksa sólo dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia su dormitorio.

Mientras Leksa se preguntaba qué sucedería una vez Bellamy muriese, Klark recorría el largo pasillo de las mazmorras. El guardia de la puerta de acceso a la zona de las celdas se sorprendió de ver allí a la princesa, le cerró el paso.

-Tengo permiso de Heda para interrogar al prisionero- El guardia le miraba sin saber qué hacer- deberías dejarme pasar- Insistía la princesa, pero el guardia continuaba sin apartarse- Sube si quieres a preguntar a la comandante, pero te arriesgas a su enfado por hacerme esperar- El guardia lo pensó por algunos segundos, pero finalmente se hizo a un lado- has tomado la decisión acertada.

La celda que buscaba estaba casi al final del pasillo. Se paró y sus manos se aferraron a los barrotes, sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la falta de luz.

-Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba – Ante ella, al otro lado de los barrotes estaba Bellamy. En el rostro del prisionero se dibujaba una sonrisa- ¿Vienes a ver si me mantienen con vida hasta que me atravieses con tu espada?

-Quería saber la razón- Bellamy la miró sorprendido- ¿Por qué le mataste?

\- ¿Por qué? Nos atacasteis durante semanas, matabais a nuestros hombres, quemabais nuestros cultivos – Klark cerraba sus ojos mientras Bellamy le relataba los asaltos que su pueblo había sufrido- La pregunta debería hacerla yo. Yo sería el que debería estar interrogándote sobre las razones del ataque. Pero no me hace falta, está en vuestra naturaleza, sois salvajes. Para vosotros la vida humana no tiene ningún valor.

No fue consciente de como sucedió, le pilló totalmente por sorpresa, cuando quiso reaccionar le tenía sobre ella con sus manos aprisionándole el cuello.

-No te esperaba a ti, pero mejor. Te mataré primero a ti y luego subiré a buscar a la maldita Leksa. Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro. Es curioso, lo poco que me ha costado sobornara un par de guardias para que me soltasen los grilletes y dejasen la puerta sin cerrar - Klark sentía como con cada segundo que pasaba le costaba más poder mantenerse con vida. Los pulmones le comenzaban a quemar por la ausencia de aire- Es curioso, como el cuerpo se rinde antes que el cerebro. El cerebro aún lucha por recibir su dosis de aire, pero tu cuerpo ya no lucha ha comenzado a relajarse. Tus ojos ya no brillan, han comenzado a morir.

-¡Bell! – El aludido levantó la vista y ante sus ojos aparecieron Raven e Indra- Bellamy, suéltala- Bellamy apretó aún más, Raven intentaba quitarle de encima de la princesa, mientras Indra seccionaba con su espada el cuello del prisionero.

De inmediato quitaron el cuerpo sin vida de encima de Klark, Indra gritaba llamando a los guardias. El mismo que estuvo tentado a no dejar pasar a la princesa corría ahora por los pasillos de la Torre llevando en sus brazos el cuerpo de la princesa.

-Te ordené que avisases a Nyko – Gritaba Indra tan pronto llegaban al cuarto de la Princesa y descubría que el sanador aún no había llegado. Los gritos habían llegado hasta el cuarto de la comandante haciendo que ésta corriese hacia el dormitorio de Klark.

Leksa se quedó parada cuando vio tendido sobre la cama el cuerpo inerte de la princesa – Klark- corrió hacia ella - ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? – Nyko llegaba al mismo tiempo haciendo que todos se alejasen de la cama - ¿Qué ha pasado? – Repetía la comandante sin dejar de mirar lo que Nyko hacía.

-Bellamy debió sobornar a algún guardia porque cuando llegamos estaba fuera de la celda y sin grilletes – Leksa sentía como la furia crecía en su interior.

\- ¿Mis guardias dejaron libre al prisionero? – Cierta incredulidad se reflejaba en la voz de la comandante. Tanto Indra como Raven asintieron - ¿Qué hacía la princesa en las mazmorras? – Ambas se encogieron de hombros - ¿Qué hacías allí Klark? – Nyko al fin dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa cuando lograba que la princesa comenzase nuevamente a respirar – Quiero el nombre de los guardias que aceptaron el soborno que les propuso Bellamy.

Poco a poco todos fueron abandonando el cuarto, Leksa había decidido que sería ella la que se quedaría junto a la princesa. Mía tan pronto supo la noticia corrió hasta el cuarto de su princesa, intentó sin éxito quedarse ella vigilando la recuperación de Klark pero finalmente se dio por vencida.

-Debes dejar de darme estos sustos- Aprovechando que Klark dormía la comandante le dejaba una tierna caricia en el pelo- ¿qué buscabas bajando a las mazmorras? – Se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Quería saber por qué lo había hecho – Leksa se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Klark. De inmediato en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa que también desapareció con rapidez.

\- ¡En qué diablos estabas pensando! – Se puso en pie. La sonrisa se borró cuando recordó que Klark había sufrido un ataque- Es que ¿nunca vas a tener cuidado? – Klark miraba a la comandante con la tristeza dibujada en sus ojos.

-Lo siento – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-No me sirve – Klark la miró sorprendida- No me vale. Siempre que te tengo un poco lejos de mi temo por tu vida.

-No creo que sea justo lo que dices. Estando a tu lado mi vida también ha corrido serio peligro – Leksa agachó la cabeza al escuchar eso, sabía que era cierto. Klark se arrepintió de lo que terminaba de decir cuando vio como el cuerpo de la comandante se comenzaba a tensar- Lo siento, siento haber actuado como lo he hecho. No debí escaparme de mis guardaespaldas- Leksa asentía.

-Necesito que actúes con más cuidado- Klark se incorporaba un poco.

-Prometo que lo haré si tú también lo haces – Leksa alzaba una de las cejas sin saber a qué se refería la princesa- También vas a sitios sin tus guardaespaldas. No deberías hacerlo- Ambas se perdieron en la mirada de la otra. Sus manos recorrían el rostro de la otra- Necesito saber que cuando yo no esté te cuidarás- Los ojos de ambas comenzaron a brillar.

-Necesito saber que no me tendré que preocupar por tu vida. No podré protegerte cuando no estés, y eso me hace enloquecer- Klark acercó sus labios a los de Leksa.

-No podría soportar que te pasase algo, eres lo único que tengo – Leksa acortó definitivamente el espacio que aún les separaba. Los labios de ambas al fin se juntaban, fue tan solo un dulce beso pero con él ambas estaban entregando su corazón y su alma.


	16. Chapter 16

-No podría soportar que te pasase algo, eres lo único que tengo – Leksa acortó definitivamente el espacio que aún les separaba. Los labios de ambas al fin se juntaban, fue tan solo un dulce beso, pero con él ambas estaban entregando su corazón y su alma.

Un beso, eso fue lo único que compartieron. Leksa esperó la reacción de Klark, la princesa acariciaba la mejilla de la comandante, los ojos de ambas clavados en los de la otra. Klark podía sentir como su corazón latía desbocado.

-Leksa – Después de pronunciar el nombre de la comandante la joven princesa agachó la cabeza.

-Será mejor que te deje descansar – Klark la miró, en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza que escuchar eso le producía.

-Heda – La comandante la miró fijamente- Leksa – Dijo esta vez la princesa haciendo que la comandante suavizase su mirada- podrías quedarte – lo dijo casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Klark la tomó de la mano por toda respuesta.

-No, pero no quiero estar sola – Leksa alzó una de sus cejas, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba- Además, te quiero a ti a mi lado. Puede que no esté segura, puede que no sea el mejor día, pero sé que quiero vivir lo que siente mi corazón- La comandante acarició la mejilla de la princesa- No soy tonta, ni ingenua – Leksa se sentó al lado de la joven esperando que ésta continuase- además conocí a Costia – Leksa se sonrió al entender hacia dónde iba esa conversación- pero yo no he tenido ese tipo de relaciones- A medida que iba hablando las mejillas de Klark iban tomando un tono rojizo- Se supone que debo entregarme únicamente a la persona con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida, al menos eso es lo que Nía me dijo que hasta que me casase no podía unirme a nadie.

-Klark – La princesa movió su mano haciendo que la comandante guardase silencio.

-No sé si tú eres la persona que estarás en mi vida por siempre, sólo sé lo que siento por ti en este preciso momento. Y no se parece a nada que haya podido sentir con anterioridad. Probablemente para ti será diferente- Leksa se puso seria y cortó monólogo de la princesa.

-No puedo negar que en mi vida ha habido mujeres, como tampoco puedo negar lo que Costia significo. Durante mucho tiempo viví creyendo que ella era el gran amor de mi vida. Lo creí hasta el momento en el que entraste en mi vida. Desde que tú estás en ella, Costia no es más que un recuerdo, aún duele, pero por cómo sucedió su pérdida no porque aun la ame – Klark dibujó una pequeña sonrisa- Mi corazón salta de alegría cuando te siente a su lado. No puedo dejar de sonreír cuando te tengo cerca, siento pánico cuando estás lejos por si te pasa algo. Daría mi vida por ti si fuese preciso.

-Mi Heda – Leksa sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Ni te imaginas el miedo que he pasado – Los ojos de ambas brillaban.

Todo empezó con un suave beso, ambas se fueron acercando, sus lenguas jugaban entre sí haciendo con ese juego que ellas no pudieran evitar suspirar, las manos de la comandante recorrieron la espalda de la joven princesa apretándola contra ella, haciendo con ello que ambos cuerpos estuvieran aún más pegados. Klark tenía sus manos enlazadas en la nuca de la comandante, separaron sus bocas cuando ambas necesitaron respirar.

Leksa acariciaba el rostro de la princesa, ambas con una sonrisa dibujada en sus caras - Quiero vivir y quiero que vivamos lo que ambas sentimos.

Klark clavó sus ojos en los de Leksa, descubriendo como el color verde se había transformado dando paso al negro más absoluto. De repente el cerebro de Klark se puso en marcha, logrando que se tensase y empezase a pensar que aquello no era una buena idea, sus miedos comenzaban a atenazarla, una pequeña duda apareció en su mirada.

Leksa se acercó hasta pegarse a ella – No temas- le susurró pegando sus labios al oído de ella – Déjate llevar, disfruta– le dijo antes de abrazarse a ella. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Klark dejando suaves caricias. Klark esconde su cara en el pecho de la comandante, allí entre sus brazos se siente segura, siente que aquel es su lugar, allí está su hogar- Pero ten por seguro que pararemos si eso es lo que tú deseas.

Leksa deshizo el abrazo, levantó la cabeza de la princesa con su mano, con su mirada le pedía permiso. Klark llevó su mano hasta el rostro de la comandante y acarició su mejilla al tiempo que sonreía con cierta timidez.

Ninguna quería parar, ambas estaban consumiéndose por el deseo. Klark con manos temblorosas y sin retirar la mirada de los ojos de ella, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Leksa, sonrió al sentir la temperatura del cuerpo de la comandante bajo sus manos. Leksa comenzó a soltar los cordones del corpiño, despacio, dándole tiempo a Klark a que le parase. Lentamente comenzó a quitar aquella prenda, dejando a su paso infinidad de caricias, Klark suspiró al sentir las manos de Leksa sobre su piel. Leksa no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar cómo aquellas simples caricias lograron sacar un largo suspiro de la boca de la princesa.

Tiró la prenda cayendo ésta sobre el suelo al lado del resto de la ropa de Klark, la princesa no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza y agachó la cabeza. Con infinita ternura la comandante le levantó la barbilla y después le acarició la mejilla – Eres preciosa- Klark se sonrojó aún más, pero dibujó una hermosa sonrisa. Leksa siguió dejando caricias sobre la piel de ella, dibujando a su paso el contorno de sus pechos. Sus manos recorrían los brazos, ascendiendo hasta llegar a la clavícula siguió su ascenso por el cuello, la piel de Klark se erizaba a su paso, dibujó con sus manos el rostro de ella, llevando uno de sus dedos hasta su boca, ella instintivamente la abrió dejando que se perdiera dentro de ella, descubriendo de aquella forma el sabor de la piel de Leksa.

Leksa sacó el dedo y comenzó su descenso por el centro del cuello, llegando hasta sus pechos. Instintivamente Klark llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón de la comandante.

-No – Dijo agarrando con una de sus manos las de ella. Leksa sonrió, tan solo quería que Klark sintiera el mayor placer. Se acercó más a ella perdiendo su boca en el cuello de Klark, sus manos continuaban acariciando el cuerpo de la princesa, no dejando un centímetro sin tocar. Los labios de la comandante recorrían aquel hermoso cuello, tantas veces soñado, dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva. Apretaba lo suficiente para no dejar marcas a su paso, pero se entretenía hasta que lograba sacar un nuevo suspiro de ella.

La mano de Klark recorría el rostro de Leksa, descendiendo después por su cuello, aquella caricia quemaba en la piel de Leksa. Éste la miró con una sonrisa al descubrir cómo sus ojos se habían oscurecido por el deseo que la consumía.

Leksa volvió a su boca, se sentía como si fuese su primera vez. Deslizó sus manos recorriendo la cintura de Klark, bajando hasta sus piernas y regresando por el mismo camino, perdiéndose nuevamente en el cuello de ella.

Necesitaba poder sentirla por entero. Su boca fue bajando hasta llegar a los pechos firmes de Klark, los besó. Tomó entre sus labios el pezón endurecido, lo lamía, lo mordía, recorría con su lengua la separación entre ambos pechos dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva. Comenzaba a morder el otro pezón mientras con su mano masajeaba el que su boca había abandonado. Klark no podía reprimir un tenue gemido - ¡Dios! – se escapó de su boca. Tras eso Klark cerró sus ojos, por un instante su mente se nubló.

-Tranquila – le dijo Leksa al tiempo que se separaba de ella. Klark sintió frio cuando se separaron ambos cuerpos, comenzó a morderse el labio cuando Leksa se sacó la camisa, dejándola ver por fin una parte de su cuerpo, tras aquello desabrochó el cinturón y botón de su pantalón, dejándolo caer, y sacándolo por sus piernas.

Klark volvió a cerrar los ojos, su cerebro volvía a decirle que aquello no estaba bien -Tranquila, mírame, tócame sin miedo – Le dijo Leksa, llevando hasta sus pechos las manos de Klark.

Leksa tomó de la mano a su amada – Aún podemos parar- Klark se mordió el labio y negó.

-Hazme el amor- dijo Klark mientras se tumbaba sobre el colchón. Leksa se quedó paralizada al contemplar cómo la princesa se sacaba las braguitas quedándose completamente desnuda - Mírame- Le dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a tumbarse entre las largas piernas de ella. Klark abrió sus ojos y ambas sonrieron, comenzando en ese momento un beso sin tregua, sus lenguas se enredaban en una guerra sin cuartel.

Las manos de Leksa se perdieron acariciando los pechos de Klark, notando a su paso como sus pezones se endurecían de nuevo. Abandonó aquella boca comenzando besar todo su rostro con suma delicadeza, descendiendo por su cuello. Klark sentía descargas con cada caricia que recibía, notaba como su piel estaba sumamente sensible.

Las uñas de Klark se clavaron en la espalda de Leksa al sentir su mano subir por el muslo hasta alcanzar la cadera comenzando nuevamente su descenso. La boca de Leksa comenzó a descender por el vientre de Klark, quien sentía que aquella boca cada vez estaba más cerca de su sexo. Leksa se paró en el ombligo de ella comenzando a jugar con su lengua sobre él, haciendo con ello que Klark le clavase aún más las uñas. Leksa siguió su descenso lamiendo los muslos de Klark, acercándose al centro de su amante.

Leksa separó las piernas de la princesa, la cual no pudo ahogar un gemido cuando notó sobre su clítoris la lengua de la comandante. Poco a poco notaba como aquella lengua entraba y salía, saboreando su sexo. Con cada movimiento Klark se retorcía de placer, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas.

Leksa sentía como el clítoris de Klark estaba cada vez más hinchado y su lubricación al máximo, con cada roce de su lengua sentía que el orgasmo podría llegar y no quería que aquello sucediera aún. Sus dedos resbalaron por el centro de la misma entrando sin dificultad y presionando al mismo tiempo con su dedo pulgar el clítoris de Klark, la cual gemía sin poder guardar silencio y enterraba sus manos entre el pelo de la comandante.

-Leksa… - jadeo Klark. Estaba a punto de llegar al final cuando sintió como los dedos salían de ella y su boca se alejaba del que había sido su tesoro- Por favor…

Y entonces sí, Leksa la penetró nuevamente con varios de sus dedos, haciendo que se sintiera llena y gimiera. Entraba y salía lentamente, siendo los gemidos de Klark cada vez más altos y seguidos. Sintió como el cuerpo de ella temblaba al tener su primer orgasmo– Abre los ojos, por favor mírame – Le suplicó Leksa. Conectando así ambas sus miradas, el sudor les bañaba el cuerpo. Sintió como los músculos del interior de Klark se contraían alrededor de sus dedos, lanzado un gemido.

Besó los labios Klark sintiendo como las manos de ella recorrían su espalda. Ambas intentaban recuperar sus respiraciones, se acariciaban con ternura - ¿Te he hecho daño? – Preguntó con cierta preocupación Leksa.

\- ¿Podemos repetir? – Fue la respuesta que Klark le dio haciendo que la comandante comenzase a reír.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Leksa sintió frío. Al abrir los ojos descubrió la razón, a su lado no había nadie. Salió de la cama, sobre su cuerpo puso una de las capas de piel. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta la terraza del dormitorio. Allí, abrazándose a sí misma y con su cuerpo cubierto con una piel se encontraba Klark.

-Es precioso – No le había hecho falta girarse para saber que allí se encontraba Leksa- es una de las imágenes más hermosas que he visto nunca. En Azgeda es difícil ver el sol entre el verde de los bosques, sus campos se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo cubiertos por una espesa capa de nieve- Mientras ella hablaba Leksa había llegado hasta ella.

-Te vas – Klark se giró quedando atrapada en los brazos de la comandante. El silencio se instauró entre ellas. Los ojos de ambas brillantes por la emoción.

-Leksa – Klark intentó separarse un poco. Llenó sus pulmones con una gran bocanada de aire- No fue real- Leksa se tensó- No es real.

\- ¿Perdona? – Leksa sintió que algo se rompía en su interior al escuchar eso.

-Te quiero, eso no está en duda. Pero míranos, tú eres heda y yo soy la futura reina de Azgeda, ¿qué futuro tenemos? – Leksa dejó caer una lágrima- Dime que estoy equivocada, dime que no pasa nada, que todo entre nosotras saldrá bien. No puedes – Dijo tras el silencio de Heda.

-Klark …

-Tal vez algún día podamos, tal vez algún día encontremos la forma de estar juntas, tal vez llegará el día en el que ambas podamos al fin ser felices y que nuestros pueblos no sufran por ello- Leksa acarició con suma ternura el rostro de la princesa, llevándose con sus dedos las lágrimas que bañaban tan bello rostro.

\- ¿Cuándo partes? - Klark se dejó abrazar un poco más.

-Mía dice que debería ser mañana mismo.

-Mía – Leksa odió a la embajadora, sabía que no era la culpable, pero en su cerebro era más fácil odiar a la embajadora antes que odiar todo aquello que ella misma había creado.

El ejército de Azgeda partió de Polis esa misma tarde, con su futura reina a la cabeza. Leksa fue incapaz de despedirse de la princesa, se quedó en la terraza del salón del trono, viendo como poco a poco aquel ejército salía de su ciudad.

Hacía meses que ambas se habían separado, hasta los oídos de Heda habían llegado los logros de la ahora, reina de Azgeda. La grandeza de la Reina Klark era por todos conocida. El terror había desaparecido del reino del norte, volviendo éste a ser lo que fue en el pasado, uno de los más florecientes clanes de la tierra.

Al mismo tiempo que la leyenda de Klark se agrandaba, Heda se iba volviendo a ser aquella mujer en cuyo rostro nunca se dibujaba una sonrisa. La soledad se había instaurado nuevamente en la vida de ambas. Las dos, sin saber que la otra también lo hacía, cuando los últimos rayos de sol se perdían por el horizonte lanzaban un suspiro y un beso esperando que el viento lo llevase hasta los labios de la destinataria.

-Heda- Leksa se giró al escuchar como la llamaba su general.

-Dime Indra – La mujer se acercaba hasta el trono en el que se sentaba la comandante.

-Llevamos meses esperando -Leksa la miró sin terminar de entender a qué se refería- El consejo de los clanes continúa esperando el juicio de Azgeda- La comandante se puso en pie al escuchar el nombre de ese clan y caminó hacia el balcón.

\- ¿Qué quiere el Consejo? – Preguntó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-Quiere que en la nueva luna Azgeda sea juzgada por su traición a la Coalición cuando atacó al pueblo celeste – Indra ni siquiera salió al balcón, era sabedora de la tristeza que llenaba a Leksa.

-Que sea así – Indra asintió y abandonó el salón del trono.

Como bien habían quedado con la nueva luna el consejo se reunió. Ante Heda estaban los embajadores de los trece clanes. Uno tras otro fueron exponiendo lo que creían justo respecto al castigo a Azgeda.

-No voy a defender lo que mi pueblo hizo – Era el turno de Mía. Leksa se sentía totalmente abatida por alguna extraña razón había creído que Klark acudiría a esa reunión- No tiene ninguna justificación, mereceríamos cualquier castigo que nos fuese impuesto- El resto de embajadores se miraban sonrientes, todo con Azgeda era mucho más fácil desde la subida al trono de Klark. Mía se puso frente al trono en el que Leksa estaba sentada- Yo, Mía embajadora de Azgeda en el Consejo de los trece clanes, juro lealtad a la Coalición – Tras decir eso, se arrodilló ante Leksa al tiempo que las puertas del salón se abrían de par en par.

-Yo, Kaleb Principe y General de los ejércitos de Azgeda juro lealtad a la Coalición de los trece clanes – Leksa y el resto no entendían lo que estaba pasando.

-Que alguien me explique qué significa todo esto – Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y esta vez Leksa no pudo apartar sus ojos de la persona que hacía acto de presencia en el salón, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Yo, Klark Reina de Azgeda – Klark caminaba acercándose hasta el trono- juro lealtad a la Coalición. Con mi juramento Azgeda se compromete a ser siempre leal a dicha coalición. Mi hermano y heredero – Leksa miraba a Klark sin entender- Kaleb también ha jurado y cada heredero al trono de Azgeda jurará lealtad en cuanto alcance la edad adecuada – Klark guardó silencio unos segundos. Sus ojos buscaron los de Leksa y cuando se encontraron ambas sonrieron- Yo Klark Reina de Azgeda juro lealtad y fidelidad a Leksa Kom Trikru, ahora y siempre tu pueblo será mi pueblo, tus intereses los míos, tus sueños serán los míos- Leksa tendió su mano tomando la de Klark y haciendo que ésta se pusiese en pie.

-Klark – Leksa dejó de sonreír, la seriedad propia de Heda volvió a instalarse en su rostro- Creo que con esto es suficiente. Condeno a Azgeda a pagar el tributo de un año al pueblo celeste, para de esa forma compensar las pérdidas que provocó- Los embajadores asintieron conformes con lo dicho por su comandante – Reina de Azgeda – Klark la miró con seriedad- quiero una reunión para hablar de los cambios que Azgeda está sufriendo.

Leksa estaba peinando su larga melena, cuando las puertas de su dormitorio se abrieron y la reina de Azgeda entró en el cuarto.

-Leksa – Caminó hasta dónde estaba la comandante lanzándose a sus brazos – no te imaginas lo que te he extrañado.

-Klark – La comandante se perdía en los ojos de la, ahora, reina de Azgeda.

\- Yo Klark Reina de Azgeda juro lealtad y fidelidad a Leksa Kom Trikru, ahora y siempre tu pueblo será mi pueblo, tus intereses los míos, tus sueños serán los míos- Repetía el juramento que hizo en público- Juro amor eterno – Leksa no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzasen a escapar de sus ojos- Encontraremos la forma.

-Juro lealtad ante ti Klark Kom Azgeda. Juro tratar tus necesidades como las mías y a tu gente como mi gente. Tus sueños serán nuestros sueños- Con la primera palabra Leksa estaba arrodillada ante Klark- Tengo la forma.


End file.
